


Darkness begone, forgotten no more

by Storyreader21



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: In the Mark of Mastery exam, something strange happens. How will it effect things.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

"How far can a raft take us?" A voice said. "What if we don't make it?"  
"Who knows? Another voice said. "But if we have too, we'll think of something else."  
"Riku, a storm's coming." The first voice noticed.

The two figures looked beyond the raft they stood upon. The darkened sea began to move in unstable waves reaching new heights every so often. The cool breeze got even colder, as the wind picked up more speed, making the raft go faster against the rough waves. The darkened clouds would soon get even darker. 

"I know." The second voice now identified as Riku responded, "The waves are getting steep. Furl the sail."  
"Right." The first voice said before a crashing sound is heard.

As the first voice quickly unfurled the sail, as the raging sea summoned a whirlpool. From the whirlpool came forth a giant woman, with the lower body as an octopus. She eyed the two figures on the raft with a mischievous intent. 

"At last you two've arrived!" she cackled with glee. "Those wretched guppies are here. Well, it's about time we settled the score!"  
"Ursula!" The first voice said. "But how - Is this the test?" he turned to Riku who already summoned his weapon, _A Way to the Dawn._  
"Come on, summon your Keyblade!" Riku prompted, "First we deal with her, then we figure things out later."  
"All right." The first voice agreed, he turned his attention to Ursula, "I hope your ready to lose!" He warned with his Keyblade now in his hands. 

Riku aimed his weapon at Ursala and launched a large fireball. The large flame was headed straight for her. The clouds above began to pelt the area with rain, and Ursula puffed the flames into nothing. Thunder was summoned by the first figure and struck her directly at her belly. 

"Tch." Riku began strategizing on how to defeat her. _'Think! Fire won't work with all this rain, thunder isn't cutting it, but what will? We need to hit her with the Keyblade, preferably at her head. She's really high up though. C'mon think!'_ His train of thought was interrupted by the Witch's jeering. 

"Haw-Haw. Sorry, dearies." Ursula responded, "But I won't be defeated so easily."  
"We'll see about that!" The first voice declared, "C'mon Riku!"  
"If this raft goes down, we'll have no where else to go after this." Riku warned. 

The battle continued. 

... 

Ursula was defeated, letting the two celebrate in a calm sea. The grey and darkened clouds were no more and the breeze cooled their tired bodies. This was only a small taste of what was to come. 

"W-we won." The first voice huffed with enthusiam, "Great job Riku!"  
"Couldn't have done it without you." Riku complimented, "You've gotten better at fighting Sora."  
The first voice known as Sora grinned, "Aw thanks."

A moment after, the sky let out a large keyhole. The sound of a Keyhole opening, an image of a man in a yellow robe. 

"This world has been connected." The man said as a wave of suffocating darkness removed him from view.

____________________________________________

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others." an old man spoke. "But such great minds are often plagued by a single Great Question 'What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us?' The answer, he believed, would be found in the Keyblade War. What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know. So he renounced his duties as master and chose the Seekers life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light - Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words - he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves, masters, already, but it takes years of training, only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders - an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate."

"But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself." Sora boasted. "The King, Riku and me -- we can take on anything. Isn't that right Riku?"

Sora gave Riku a playful nudge. The silver teen only sighed. Sora's cheery grin was gone. 

"I don't know," Riku summoned his Keyblade, inspecting it closely. "I think that in my heart, the darkness still has a hold. If I'm not careful, I could be consumed by it again."  
Riku then desummoned his Keyblade before continuing. "Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested." he turned to Sora, "Keyblade Master Riku has a nice ring to it, don't you think." he gave a quick smile at his buddy. 

"It sorta does." Sora somewhat agreed. "I think Keyblade Master Sora sounds cooler if you ask me."  
"You need to first pass the trials young Sora." the old man, better known as Master Yen Sid reminded him.  
"Mmm, then count me in. Put me through the test." Sora decided, "Just watch - Riku and I are gonna pass with flying colors!"

The two youngesters turned to Yen Sid. Their expressions were sturn and their wills remain unwavered. _They would become Keyblade Masters!_

"Very well, then." Master Yen Sid spoke. "Sora and Riku prepare yourselves as your examination begin."

____________________________________________

Sora dove into the heart, or in this case world. While diving deeper and deeper in the realm, he could faintly hear someone singing a song. Though only the melody could be heard, the lyrics unable to be understood. As he reached the bottom, the voice stopped singing and spoke. 

"Your body has been suppressed by darkness, and so I give you mine."  
"What do you-"  
Sora felt a chill run through his body. Not just through his body, but in his brain and very soul as well. Flashes of memories played in his head. These memories played were fragmented which had no context. The other memories recieved were either normal, backwards, and no idea which was which.

"AhhHHH!" Sora felt his brain jumbled, he felt his vision go hazy. He was about to pass out, not before recieving one last memory that it.  
...  
A familiar blonde known as Naminé spoke in the memory, "I'm sorry, but once this happens. No the others won't remember you. Are you really satisfied with that?"  
"Yes." the person spoke.   
...  
"NOI!" a familiar voice called out.  
...  
The memories stopped flooding as Sora awoke and felt his feet landed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora becomes Noi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

When Sora reawoke, he could hear the jingling of a chain. He felt it hit against his chest as he groggily got back on his feet. He practically stumbled to stand back up. _Woah! Something feels weird!_ He looked at his hands and noticed everything was different. _This isn't my outfit! This is what the Organization wears!  
W-why am I in heels? My hair is black? He took a few steps and saw a reflection of himself. Or, was it?_

His eyes remained the same, but everything else was different. "Whose body is this?"  Sora noticed the voice was way different from his old one, "Where I am? Is this apart of the test?" He looked at his surroundings. 

"Huh? This is...Traverse Town." he noted, trying to readjust as soon as possible to the changes. "That's one question solved. I'm not in my body. What happened to me, and why am I a girl in an organization coat?" Sora pondered what logical explanation could be the key to his question. "Wait that voice said that my body was suppressed by darkness, and so they gave me theirs, but why would an organization member help me? Still, the memories I got from her, from what I can make out anyway, says that she was forgotten by everyone."

His expression shifted into a sorrow frown.  
"No one should be forgotten. Once I get my body back and everything is taken care of, I'll remember her name so that she IS remembered!" Sora placed a finger on his chin, "From what I can remember, she was named Noi, so until then instead of Sora I am Noi. Or was that memory played right? I hope that was the right name. I wish I could remember more than fragments. Forgetting things is painful." 

He spent the next bit getting used to the new body, as well as the heeled boots. "Guess I'll go as she instead of he if  I'm going by Noi as well. I hope Riku's in a better position than I am." 

Eventually she was ready, only to realize someone was missing.

"What happened to Riku?" She asked out loud. before jumping on the rails Luckily having gotten used to her body and heels enough that she didn't fall, before calling out. "Riku! Hellooo? Rikuuu!"  
"Shut it." Another voice said as a guy dropped down from the roof Noi was currently under, causing her to fall off the railing. "Talk about noise? What's your Name*?"  
"My name is Noi." Sora, now named Noi answered as the guy grabbed her hand and looked at her gloved palm. "What are you--?"  
"Looks, like you're not a player." The guy said. Guy sighed, ruffling his spiky orange hair in annoyance.  
"A player?" Noi repeated the guy's words. 

"Come on, keep up, in the Game." the guy stated, showing a clock on his palm. "Players get marked with the time limit. And this Game in one where I can't afford to lose. I need my Game Partner. Plus I need to find someone that is not you. Plus I'm on a time limit."  

With that, he took off gliding in a strange motion, as Noi called out to him. 

"Hey! How did you-- NGH!" Noi received a memory of learning how to do what the boy did, Flowmotion. "Neat." 

After practicing how to use it, she remembered her original goal, "Wait I still need to find the Sleeping Keyhole! Maybe if I look around I can find it." 

She looked around finding two treasure chests, containing a Potion, and a single Ice Cream Cone, before heading to the Second District, where she received memories of how to perform Reality Shift, which is different in each world, to bend the rules of the world around her. Before continuing on. In the Second District, she saw the guy from earlier. She made her ways towards him. 

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," Noi said right before several creatures appeared. "What is it?"  
"Dream Eaters." The guy said looking at them.  
"That's a weird name." Noi said.  
"Not me. Them." The guy not named 'Dream Eaters' responded pointing at the creatures.  
"Right. I knew that!" Noi said, as the guy summoned a cat-like creature. It's designs on the fur were colorful and pretty to look at. 

"Don't let them surround us. Let's split up." The guy spoke quickly.

"Got it." Noi said before concentrating, and to her relief, summoned her Keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

"Oh, uh and...It's Neku." The guy said to Noi's confusion. "Neku Sakuraba, you asked."

"Neku Sakuraba." Noi repeated. "That's a mouthful!"

"No it's really not." Neku responded.

"C'mon Neku, Let's take them!" Noi said before having flashes of memories show her how to use Flowmotion in combat, which she then used on the Dream Eaters. 

The Dream Eaters reminded Noi of the heartless, but in a more colorful manner. Appearances aside the Dream Eaters still needed to be taken seriously. After deefeating the two started talking once Neku showed her his creature. 

"These things with you - They're Dream Eaters, too?" Noi asked Neku while looking at the creature he summoned.

"Yeah." Neku said. "If I'm gonna survive the Game, I'm gonna need some extra help. Think you can control them?"

"Sure, I guess." Noi said unsurely, before being dragged into a flashback.

____________________________________________

"If we are to strike down Xehanort," Master Yen Sid said, "we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and Slumber, and back to our world. To do so seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next. Preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the 'Sleeping Keyholes,' are harder to reach. You'll recall in your first journey that you brought many worlds back from the darkness - But some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness. They are called 'Dream Eaters.' And there are two kinds - 'Nightmares.' Which devour happy dreams - and benevolent 'Spirits.' Which consume the Nightmares. The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the keyhole you seek at the heart of each world.

____________________________________________

Noi then remembered the Spirits she had befriended as Sora with Master Yen Sid's help**, before noticing Neku was gone, and while looking around Noi found three treasure chests with a Hi-Potion, Confetti Candy, and a Balloon, as well as several Nightmares, to fight against. After doing so, and getting used to the spirits, as well as several abilities gained from their "Ability Boards", Noi headed to the Third District, where she saw Neku talking to someone wearing the outfit Noi wore. Their outfits gave them away as a member of the Organization. 

"I'm still looking for him." Neku said.  
"Well your taking too long, after we suppressed his body, he should have woken up here." The Organization member said. "You haven't found, and brought him too us yet, so times up."

"Neku watch out!" He then attacked Neku, with Noi attempting to help, only to suddenly feel sleepy.

"What? Why am I so...sleepy?" Noi said before falling asleep before she could help Neku, though luckily, not only did he not kill Neku, but Noi fell asleep where the Organization member could not see Noi before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Neku knows Sora's name in canon because of the Organization member, but Noi is a female, not the male Neku was expecting, so did not recognize Noi as Sora.*
> 
> **This is to bring the Spirits using a New Game+ which is what happened on the file being used as a guide**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi wakes up and finds Rhyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

"Ughhh, wha-what happened? Where's Neku, and that other one?" Noi woke up, looking at her surroundings, "They're both gone. Before I fell asleep, Neku said that he was still looking, and the organization member said the one he was looking for had been suppressed by darkness. I wonder if he meant me?, He must've been looking for me, but he didn't feel like someone that would work for the Organization, so he must of been tricked. I hope he is okay."

Noi wandered about and found two treasure chests with Block-It Chocolate, and a Vibrant Fantasy, as well as fixed the entrance to the First District, which also moved the mailbox in the First District to the side, revealing the back entrance to the Post Office.

When Noi entered the First District, she found a shop moogle had moved in, and after practicing fighting on Nightmares in the first three districts several times, including some in Link Portals.

"I've here for a while now." she yawned, "I kinda wanna take a nap." 

Luckily, Noi found a safe place to sleep, making sure no more Dream Eaters would ambush her. Before falling asleep, she quietly began humming the song from earlier. Though she still didn't know the lyrics. _Soon I'll find out what song that person was singing!_

While Sleeping, she saw several flashes of memories, the only one that stood out, however, was, her current body, Roxas, and Axel sitting on top of a clock-eating Sea Salt Ice Cream. The town was Twilight Town, the place where the sun never sets. From Sora's view into the girl's memory; it seemed that those three ate ice cream a lot there while chatting away.

"So Noi was friends with them." She learned before waking up.

After that memory, Noi reawoke and headed to the Post Office. Noi explored the area and found a new area was free. More buildings sure, but it was something new. Something new always meant it was worth investigating.

"Wow!" Noi exclaimed. "Never been this way before. Ooh! What's that?"

With that Noi ran up to a building with a girl in front of it. The girl was short in stature and on top of her blonde scrappy hair was a black beanie. She appeared to be wandering around, in a lost manner.

"Hi. I'm Noi." She said. "Are you  Neku's partner?"

"Umm..." She replied. "I'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme."

"You mean...You've lost your memory?" Noi said thinking about her own memory problems, even if the memories weren't always hers.

"Yep." Rhyme said.

"Oh. Sorry." Noi said.

"Aww it's no big deal." Rhyme responded. "You know what they always say...Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out."

"Yeah...that's true." Noi said. "Huh, a little help...I know! Maybe Neku can jog your memory! C'mon Rhyme Let's go find him."

"Well, it seems unwise to follow somewhat I just met, but you don't seem like a person with bad intent. Lead the way." 

With that Noi and Rhyme headed out, with Noi finding a chest with a Block-It Chocolate, and another Link Portal, and more Nightmares. After they had searched the entire Fourt District they ended up back where they started.

"W-wow this place is big. Where are we again?" Noi turned to her little amnesic companion. "What's this place?"   
"Are you going to play Flick Rush?" Rhyme asked, looking at the entrance.

"What's Flick Rush?" Noi asked.

"It's a game played with your spirits." Rhyme said pointing at the entrance. "If you have spirits, it's always good to show that you care for them."   
"It's fine to take a break. And I do like games." Noi said, before playing, and with the help of Pricklemane, Meow Wounce, and Majik Lapin, she got to Rush Level 4, and beat with the highest ranking, both the Training Cup, and Beginner's Cup, before they rested some, and after waking up, they headed into the Fifth District.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi and Rhyme walked towards the Garden in the Fifth District until they noticed Neku on the roof. Noi turned to Rhyme. 

"Hey Rhyme its Neku!" Noi informed giving a confident grin.  
"He seems preoccupied with something. Will we be disturbing him?" Rhyme asked.  
"Nah, we're friends. He won't mind." Noi reasoned. "Neku!" 

The two reached the lone wolf. He gave them a crestfallen daze. It's as if he lost everything, like a kid who lost the rights to play with the others. 

"Noi..." Neku said. "You know... you have a Black Coat, just like that guy that said he could send me home - me and my partner, that is. Right here, was where I had to bring a guy named Sora to him first. I couldn't find him, and now It's too late." he let out an angered sigh, "I really screwed things up." 

"I just found the outfit and thought it looked cool. Wasn't wearing anything else." Noi lied, not wanting to explain exactly what happened. "Oh, hey, Neku - This here is Rhyme. Is she your game partner?"

"No, sorry. I'm teamed up with somebody else." Neku not exactly paying attention, right before Rhyme disappeared. "Huh."

"What? Rhyme!" Noi said, only to see the Organization Member, as Neku ran at him while Noi summoned her Keyblade.

"Neku!" Noi said as Neku was knocked away before the Organization Member turned to her.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" He asked. "And wearing an Organization Coat, even though you are not one. Reminds me of that infiltrator that betrayed us. And like him, you may wear our coat but you are not one of us. No matter. By choice or chance, this wakeless sleep will be your prison forever."

"What do you mean?" Noi asked. "If you're picking a fight, you're gonna get one!"  
"Why do you wield the Keyblade?" the one asked.  
"Like I'd ever tell you!"  
"No matter, you stand no chance." The Organization Member just raised his hands and summoning a Nightmare named Hockomonkey, before leaving through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Huh. Hey, wait!" Noi said before facing Hockomonkey. "Out of my way!"

The Hockomonkey was a large monkey figure, with colors like the rest, but bigger than the others. Its attention was mainly at Noi, its hands clapping as if it just won a new toy. Without a moment's warning, it charged towards Noi.

Noi started off by using the Decussation Link Skill with her Sir Kyroo spirit. before being punched five times by Hockomonkey, then she used the Flowmotion attack Shock Dive twice, followed by Blizzard before being rammed by Hockomonkey. Noi then used the Curaga spell she got from Aura Lion's Ability Board, before using the Mega Flare spell she got from Ryu Dragon's Ability board, glad that all it required is Linking with Ryu Dragon, and lots of Link Points. Noi then got pummeled several times, before using Blizzard, with Hockomonkey then shooting his fists out, while Noi used Shock Dive, followed by Mega Flare, and Curaga, as Hockomonkey continued the attack, before breaking the glass roof they were fighting on, and sending them into the Garden, where Noi used Shock Dive, followed by Sir Kyroo's now recharged Decussation again, then after being punched by Hockomonkey several times, she used the Aura Raid Link Skill with Aura Lion, before finally defeating Hockomonkey with a Sliding Dive.

Afterward, Noi collected the treasures from the chests in the garden, as well as the Link Portal in the Garden,* and left back to the Fifth District where she saw an image of Riku, and a girl she did not know.

"Riku!" Noi shouted before the girl ran past her.

Noi then started running to Riku's image, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Hold on, Noi!" The voice said as a male appeared.

"Joshua," Neku said walking up from where he had recovered from the Organization Members attack.

"Hello, Neku." Joshua hummed, looking rather chipper. "How long the days felt without you have felt."

At that point, Rhyme appeared next to Joshua.

"Rhyme! I'm glad you're okay." Noi said. "Neku, do you know this guy?"

"Yeah," Neku said. "Joshua. He's my...friend."

"Okay," Noi said. "Are you the one who took Rhyme away? And why do you know my name?"

"If you'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll answer your questions one at a time," Joshua said. "Let's start with Rhyme. I'm holding on to her dreams for her. They're my portal. Let's just say, her dreams are a gateway between worlds. Next question - how could I possibly know your name - right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has a need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So, of course, I know you - I dreamed you up." he continued explained, "Though something is preventing me from knowing most things about you, I do know you are looking for someone named Riku. Though I'm not sure what he is to you."

"Do you know where he is?" Noi asked hopefully, too excited about finding him to clarify how she knows him before Joshua turned towards a projection of Riku.

"He's right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world," Joshua said.

"You mean...another Traverse Town?" Noi asked. "Can I get there with your portal thing?"

"Sad to say," Joshua answered, "it won't work for you. My 'portal thing' only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events. In another world trapped by Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two...I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy."

With that, a projection of the Organization member appeared talking to Riku.

"Him again," Noi said before he removed his hood. "Who's that?"

With that Noi, Rhyme, and Neku looked at the projections of those they know.

"Beat." Rhyme recognized, "It's really you!

"Shiki..." Neku stared, "It can't be!"  

"Riku." Noi said, before her Keyblade, the _Kingdom Key_ , glowed and changed into the _Twilight Clock_ Keyblade, with a handle like a smaller version of the clock face she saw in the dream with her body, Axel, and Roxas, wrapped into the shape of a hilt, and a blade that looks like the two clock hands pointing the same way with the side of the arrows forming the 'teeth' of the Keyblade.

_________________Meanwhile_________________

Riku had just finished defeating his Hockomonkey and left the garden he had fought it in, when in front of him, Beat, and Shiki was a projection of Rhyme, Joshua, Neku, and Noi.

"Hey, what is this?" Shiki asked. "A projection?"

"What are we seeing?" Riku asked looking at Noi, and easily recognizing the Black Coat she was wearing as the one Organization XIII wore, though also realizing the others weren't fighting her, but even with her hood down, not recognizing who she is.

"This is so messed up man!" Beat said trying, but failing to touch Rhyme. "She's right here in front of me, and...I can't reach her!"

"If your hearts are connected, you'll reach her," Riku said, before his Keyblade, _The Way To Dawn_ , changed to the Keyblade, _Skull Noise_.

________________Back with Noi_______________

"In their world," Joshua said. "Something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading all together...I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance - that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me - by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again."

"Why are you going out of your way so much?" Noi curiously asked. 

"Maybe because we're friends. In the end, I'm trying to give them another chance. By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone - that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the two of you were a big part of making it happen."

"Joshua," Noi and Riku's projection asked, "'just...who are you?"

"Let's say...a friend," Joshua answered with a shrug, before sprouting angel wings and flying away, much to their surprise.

After Joshua had disappeared the Sleeping Keyhole appeared, and Noi(much to Riku's shock), and Riku raised their Keyblades, and unlocked the sleeping keyhole.

Doing so caused Noi to hear the melody she had heard before, and unconsciously singing the first verse of the lyrics she could not understand before.

**_"I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?_ **

**__**

**__**

**_Oh please, one more day_ **

**_Wishing, Praying...won't someone allow this shadow_ **

****

**_Of a girl_ **

****__

_**To see one more day."** _

After finishing, she became even more curious about the one who's body she received and really wanted to let her be remembered. And with that, she headed to the next world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was placed so Noi could get the things that normally required her as Sora to come back after clearing a world without having to do so, which does not mesh as well with a story as a game*


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi arrives in the next world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

After defeating the Dream Eaters and saying goodbye to Noi and her friends, it was time for her to leave Transverse Town. Noi dived to the next world where she landed in a rather festive town. The town itself had rows of wooden houses just about everywhere. The ground Noi walked on was none other than stone. Maybe this place was built during the Renaissance. Or maybe it's just aesthetics. Appearances aside Noi was in Town of La Cite De Clochès. 

While walking about through the town, taking in the new scenery; an old man wearing a black robe given to officials, approached her. His cold eyes, wrinkled face and crinkled nose, followed with his frown indicated he was rather upset with Noi. What could she have done to him; no laws were broken. Or were they?  

"Stop." He simply commanded, causing her tracks to stop.

"What? Who, me?" Noi asked. She looked around only to realize he was talking to her and her alone. 

"I've never seen you before." The man said "Your name?"

"I'm Noi." Noi answered.

"Such disgusting attire." The man said after looking at Noi's attire with an icy glare; it is nowhere near what he believes girls should wear. "I know what you are."

 _Is he the fashion police or does he know about the Organization?!_ Noi's blue eyes widened, a bit stunned. _Is he after me? Or has no one discovered my in a different body? I need to leave before I find out the hard way._

In her panic, she used a bit of magic to vanish from sight. Courtesy from Ghostabocky. 

"Wha-Where did that gypsy go!" The man said dumbfoundedly, scanning the area of clues. "That gypsy can use magic it seems."

As he continued to scan, his search was interrupted by a guard. He approached in a hastily manner, letting his blonde hair bounce with each step and clonk the armor he wore made hitting the cold stone floor. 

"Judge Frollo, sir." The guard said.

"What is the matter, Captain Phoebus?" Frollo asked. "I'm looking for a gypsy that just disappeared using one of their infernal gypsy tricks."  
"We have more important things. It's monsters, sir." Phoebus reported, "They've invaded the Square!"  
"Monsters!" Noi said to herself from her hiding spot, before summoning her Keyblade. "I'll take care of it."

As Noi ran towards the Square, the spell wore off, while Phoebus went to the Square to fight the monsters. Both left Judge Frollo alone. 

Frollo felt his knuckles crack, at his body began to slowly fill itself with adrenaline. His mind was slowly being consumed by the anger against the monsters. 

"This city is overrun," Frollo stated angrily. "For decades I've worked to purge the city of those wretched gypsies, and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order." He stared at the skies, trying to find the answer. How can he protect the city? How to release his anger? Or better yet, how to use his anger to make the city safer? 

When Noi made it to the Square, she noticed a large guy with ginger hair and a hunched back wearing a cape and crown, and riding a Nightmare Zolephant. Closeby was even more Nightmares. Despite the danger, the man waved to and fro as happy as can be. 

"I knew it was Dream Eaters." Noi muttered, charging forward with her Keyblade before calling out to the man that obviously had no clue what he was riding. "What are you doing? You need to run!"

"Oh no, I couldn't." The man said with a delighted tone. "Today's the festival, and look," he pointed to his crown, "I'm the King of Fools!"

"Quasimodo!" Frollo said seeing him talking to Noi.

From afar, the large man known as Quasimodo felt the presence of something unpleasant. It was Frollo. He stared at the King of Fools with displeased eyes.  
"It's my master." Quasimodo no longer sounded happy. With his change of mood, the Nightmare bucked him off, making him lose his cape and crown. It rolled away from him. "No! Oh, please, stop!" 

Quasimodo realized the nightmares surrounded him, their stares indifferent to him, but their eyes focused on him nonetheless. They were planning to attack. "Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?"

"Get to safety," Noi said getting between Quasimodo and the Nightmares, her trusty Keyblade ready to fight.

"Let me help." a woman appeared from the side. The woman approached them with confidence in each stride. Her green eyes fixed on the situation, as she offered a hand to Quasimodo. Their eyes locked briefly with Quasimodo momentarily speechless. 

"Huh?" Who are you?" Noi asked.

"Esmeralda." The girl introduced herself. "I'm a gypsy."

"Thank you," Noi said. "I'm Noi."

From afar, Frollo's rage could only grow as he watched the situation. Phoebus, on the other hand, took a special interest in the girl with the big key as a weapon. Brave despite the situation, compassionate for others, fighting to defeat the monsters. Soldier material right there. 

"Gypsy witches." Frollo growled watching Esmeralda, and Quasimodo head into the church while Noi faced the nightmares."A witch inside a church. The irony in its finest." 

"Okay. Now you've got my attention." Noi said, before firing both Mega Flares, back to back, destroying all the nightmares.

"I wonder if that guy is all right. Quasi...what was it?" Noi said after sending away her Keyblade. She made her way to the Church Nave. "This place is huge, but where are they?" she explored the ground for all it's glory, "How about upstairs?"

Continuing up to the Bell Tower, Noi finally found them safe and sound. They seemed to be in idle conversation while enjoying the company of one another. 

"This is Big Marie." Quasimodo said, showing Esmeralda, the different bells.

"Hello-o-o!" Esmeralda said from inside the bell. Her soothing voiced echoed throughout the bell and it bounced back to them. 

"She likes you." Quasimodo told the bell.

"Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine." Noi said watching from below.

"Indisputably." A voice said behind her, grabbing Noi's attention. 

"He's tough." A second voice chimed in.

"We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger." A third, female voice added.

"I know," Noi agreed, _Am I talking to statues?_ She eyed their stony features. Yep, that's stone alright."WHOA! Talking gargoyles?"

 

"Excuse us for having personality!" The female gargoyle said. Ignoring the gargoyles for a moment, Noi watched how Quasimodo and Esmeralda were doing. 

"You helped me. Now I will help you." Quasimodo was telling Esmeralda.

"But there's no way out," Esmeralda said reminding him. "There's soldiers at every door."

"We won't use a door." Quasimodo said, before picking her up bridal style, as he continued. "It's all right. Are you ready?"

With that Quasimodo jumped out the window with Esmeralda, and used parkour to get her to the ground, and safety.

"Didn't expect that." Noi said, before turning to the gargoyles, "So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?"

"We've been friends for years." The female gargoyle said.

"More then a decade of camaraderie." The first gargoyle said. "A real loyal one he's been."

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" The second gargoyle said.

"He never leaves?" Noi asked worried. "That's really sad."

"Oh, he's not allowed to leave." The female gargoyle answered. "Judge Frollo forbids it."

"Why?" Noi asked confused. "Quasi's done nothing wrong! I think..."

"Care to pull up a stool?" The first gargoyle asked.

"The short version is, Frollo, thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his." The second gargoyle said.

"After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats," the female gargoyle said. "Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it."

"Tis a shame those creatures dashed his hopes." The first gargoyle said.

"You should talk." The second gargoyle told the first. "When is the last time you looked in a  mirror?"

"Well, you broke it!" The first gargoyle responded.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" The second gargoyle said getting into the first gargoyle's face.

"Knock it off!" The female gargoyle said hitting the heads of the other two gargoyles. "Ya couple of blockheads! I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close."

"He can't let his heart be a prison." Noi said, leaving the church while calling back. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi, Quasimodo, and Phoebus head for the Court of Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi quickly left the Bell Tower and made her way towards the Square. Running down the stone path, the man who watched her fight earlier now stands in her path. His hands are lowered and his weapon is not drawn.

"Hello, Noi was it?" Phoebus greeted.

"Hold it. You're that guy with Frollo." Noi responded. "How'd you get my name?"

"Easy," Phoebus said. "I'm not looking for any sort of fight. Judge Frollo told me about you. A strong fighter you are."

"Thanks," Noi said warily. "Then what do you want?"

"Finally, someone sensible," Phoebus said. "I'm Phoebus. Tell me, is she still safe in the cathedral?"

"If 'she' is Esmeralda, then Quasimodo helped her escape," Noi explained, _He seems like a trustworthy guy._

"Blast." Phoebus said turning away.

"What's wrong?" Noi asked seeing how troubled he is.

"It's Judge Frollo." Phoebus explained. "He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbaric actions, he banished me from the guard."

"What? That's not fair." Noi said feeling sympathy for a guy who lost his job for raising an opinion/objection.

"Don't worry about me." Phoebus said. "Frollo said he's found the 'Court of Miracles' - the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger. We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there."

The two then turned to look at where they heard something hit the ground and saw Quasimodo. They could hear him mubling some words while in pain. 

"Quasimodo," Noi said, knowing he would want to help. "Esmeralda is in trouble!"

"Where did she go?" Phoebus asked.

"I don't know. She...she vanished into the streets." Quasimodo groaned, before picking up the pendant he had dropped and held it up. "She...gave me this pendant." he showed the two a pretty pendant, "Esmeralda said this would help us find her. 'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand, huh! It's the city. It's a map see. Here's the cathedral, and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and - the Court of Miracles!"

"Well done, Quasimodo!" Phoebus said, patting Quasimodo on the back.

"Yeah, Quasi, nice!" Noi added.

"Yes." Quasimodo said. "I'm going to save her." His eyes flared with determination to save his friend.

They headed into Town, where they saw it flowing with Nightmares. 

"Blast these creatures are everywhere!" Phoebus drew his blade, examining the chaos.  
"We need to save Esmeralda!" Noi summoned her Keyblade, "Quasi, Phoebus I'll take care of these guys, you go on ahead."  
"A good guard never leaves his town unprotected. I'll fight alongside you." Phoebus charged at the Nightmares.  
"I-I'm gonna fight too! If I can't beat these things up, then I won't stand a chance with saving Esmeralda!" Quasimodo charged at them.  
"W-wow." Noi was rather shocked to see other people fight the creatures. "Well in that case, let's take 'em down!" 

Noi joined the fray as well. He took on the biggest group in the center of Town; three huge plant Nightmares being guarded with smaller plant Nightmares. A gardener's ultimate challenge. Charging towards the herd, the frontline swung their heads trying to hit Noi, as the ones behind shot a venomous seed at her. Noi rolled past the seed shots and swung her Keyblade in a quick fashion taking down the line of head-slamming enemies. In response to more seeds send her way, she blocked it with the Keyblade, while her cute spirits finished the job.  
The large Big Flower Nightmares all launched in unison towards Noi and her spirits.  
"Oh no you don't!" she aimed her Keyblade at this, "MEGA FLARE!" a huge flame shot out of the Keyblade, having a direct hit on the remaining Nightmares. A few moments later the Nightmares which once Nighttheres where now Nightgone.

"T-that's the last them, we still need to save Esmeralda!" Phoebe noted, "C'mon!"  
Noi and the others made their way towards the bridge, past the grassy Outskirts, and finally reached the Graveyard Gate. The place was filled with nothing but their footsteps echoing around them. Noi whistled at the silence and hearing it echo back, Quasimodo frantically searched the area for any signs of his beloved friend.

"What is this place? It's so... quiet." Noi asked Phoebus.  
"We don't have time to dally." Phoebus still tired from fighting earlier, "We can explore in a leisurely manner next time. RIght now our priority is saving Esmeralda."  
"You think she's closeby?"  
"Who knows. C'mon I think Quasimodo's found something."

They reached Quasimodo who found a tunnel in a grave. The tunnel was very dark, and the ground beneath them squished at their shoes sunk slightly with each step, causing Noi to be glad she was wearing boots, before realizing that, and shaking her head at the thought, realizing it must be because of her new gender, since as a male she's been in worse places without feeling that way, though she did wish for different shoes, the heels on her heeled boots kept sinking further into the ground then the front of he shoes, and making her wobble.  
"Where do you think it leads to Quasi?" Noi asked.  
"No idea. Phoebus?"  
"Oh right! This'll lead us to the Tunnels." the ex-guard recalled, "We should be close to the Old Graveyard."  
"And from there?"  
"Head to the Catacombs and we'll reach the Court of Miracles in no time. If we're lucky that's where Esmeralda will be."  
"Alright let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the paragraph: 
> 
> "Yes." Quasimodo said. "I'm going to save her." His eyes flared with determination to save his friend. 
> 
> Most of the chapter was written by WowWaldo. Please give him your thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the current world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi, Phoebus, and Quasimodo searched in the Court of Miracles for young gypsy. 

"Esmeralda?!" the hunchback shouted, hoping for any responses. 

A moment of silence echoed, until they heard the faint noise of someone yelling back. 

"Is tha--"  
"It's Esmeralda!" 

They found her, with Quasimodo making his way there first. 

"Q-quasimodo?" Esmeralda asked unsure if her eyes were playing tricks, seeing him first. "What are you doing here?"  
"Phoebus, Noi, and I came to warn you," Quasimodo said. "Frollo is on his way!"  
"Take what you can and flee!" Phoebus warned. "I doubt there's much time since it's Judge Frollo who's after you." 

Without a moment's notice, the sound of boots approaching got louder and louder. They turned to see Frollo slowly clapping his hands, as if he was praising someone. His venomous expression and darkened glare was fixiated onto the gypsy. 

"Well done, Captain Phoebus," Frollo said as he summoned Nightmares to surround them. "Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped. Dear Quasimodo, I" he glanced to the Hunchback, "always knew you would someday be of use to me." With that he walked up to Esmeralda, and grabbed her arms. "I have you at last, you witch. There'll be a bonfire in the square."

He then started forcing Esmeralda away. They could hear her cry for help. She needed more than help. She needed a friend. She needed. Him.

"No. Please, Master!" Quasimodo took a step foward, only for Frollo to just sneer. The desperation within Quasimodo's voice made Frollo cackle as well. Noi felt her heart roar. _That's enough!_

"Frollo! I won't let you do this!" Noi shouted charging at him with the Keyblade in hand," You're gonna --" 

A surprise wave of darkness knocked her to the side. _M-my vision... it's getting. dark._

"Ah yes." Frollo sneered to her unconscious body. "I almost forgot about this gypsy."  
[Some time later]

"Ughhh, my head. Wha? Where am I?" Noi felt her hands tied as her vision was still hazy and fighting against the thick smoke against her face. The heat was rather unbearable and creeping closer to her. To the tied Noi was the familiar Esmeralda. Who unfortunately was knocked out. "We need to get out of here! I-if only this rope wasn't in the way."

Noi eyed the surroundings, in hopes of breaking free. _This is just the Square... this fire is getting too close!_

 _"Noi! Esmeralda!"_  
Noi's dizziness had faded, "Quasi!"  
"I'm on my," Quasimodo swung down the rope, "WAYYYYYYYY!"

Quasimodo had soared down and cut the rope with unusual speed. He picked up Esmeralda from danger. 

"Thanks Quasi!" Noi leapt away from the fiery ring. She summoned her _Twilight's Clock_ just when Frollo appeared. His expression were more intense than his previous face. Was he really that ignorant and unaccepting towards others?  
"I'll get her to Sanctuary," Quasimodo called still holding the unconscious Esmeralda.  
"Blast They made it to the roof! No matter, I'll deal with you first." His darkness escaped from his body.  
"I won't let you hurt Quasimodo and Esmeralda!" Noi roared with the tenacity of a bear,"They deserve to live their lives the way THEY WANT TO! Not to be some servant, or seen any less because of something they can't control!"  
"You know nothing, girl!" Frollo growled, "My servant. Annhilate her, then deal with the others." 

Noi then attempted to follow, only for Frollo to summon Wargoyle who destroyed the Stage. The behemoth of a Nightmare stretched its wings as it focused onto Noi. 

"Bring it!" Noi charged, ducking under a heavy swing from the Wargoyle. She leapt towards its chest and got a few hits in the center. Before she could do any more, she got slammed to the side into the stone ground by it's massive heavy fist. 

"Nghh!" she struggled to push it's weight off her, "If only I had my old body," Noi gritted her teeth, "If I can't win with strength, I'll use magic!" 

The Wargoyle raised it's fist and telegraphed another dense wallop. _NOW!_  
Noi sumersaulted out, and aimed _Twilight's Clock_ at the Nightmare's head. Her magic energy was being focused at the very tip of the blade. "EAT THIS!" 

A huge ball of flame struck the head point blank. It soared into the air, trying to extinguish the flames away. It spun rapidly, as the flames alost touched it's back.

"Heal!" Noi used a good portion of her magic to heal herself wounds, "That thing really pakces a punch. I need to avoid those. If fire on the front won't do the back, maybe on the back."  
The Wargoyle eliminated the burns and changed it's target onto her, completely diving towards Noi. "Oh no, TYRANTO REX!" her Spirit was summoned, "I need to use that tail!"  
The dinosauric Spirit launched Noi straight at the large flying Nightmare. Both were heading directly towards one another. Noi drew her blade once more,"MEGA FLARE!" the kickback caused her to start descending downwards. The Wargoyle stopped it airborne crash tactic and blocked with both forearms. It could not see where Noi was.  
"THUNDAGA!"  
A large thunderbolt struck the Nightmare's left wing directly. "!!!" within the next moment, something had slashed thorugh the other wing as well. It had began falling towards the ground. It spun to see who was the culprit. Close to it now was Noi, with _Twilight's Clock_ getting closer and closer to it's chest. The girl and the Nightmare was seconds away before crashing down.

"FAITH!" A coluumn of light shined through the center of the Nightmare.The damage was done as it grogilly went back up. It aimed flames towards Noi.  
[Faith is an actual magic command]

"I think he's almost done!" Noi weaved past the flames, getting closer to it once more. _This is the last of it,_ "Balloonra!" Different balloons got between her and the Wargoyle. The Wargoyle sumersaulted and crashed against the wall of the Church. Before it could budge, the balloons were sent towards it. It tried to defend with it's remaining strength, but failed to notice Noi' strike from above. To the head. To the torso. And a horizontal slash for good measure. 

In a blinding light, the Wargoyle was no more. It may have been defeated, but at least it wasn't forgotten.  
"I-it's over!" Noi cheered wearily.

Moments after the Nightmare was destroyed, _Twilight's Clock_ had transformed into a renaissance style Keyblade, a true work of art. It appeared to be based off the Court of Miracles, with a Bell dangling on the hilt. It's chime made a sweet noise. **_Gypsy's Miracle_ was earned!**

"I still need to help Quasimodo and Esmeralda!" Noi reprioritized.  "Frollo needs to pay for the pain he caused!"

Meanwhile, Frollo had caught up with Quasimodo, and the waking Esmeralda on the Church Roof. In his hand was a deadly blade, and his target was right infront of him. 

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save those gypsy witches -" Frollo said pointing a sword at Quasimodo. "Just as your mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you."

"W...what?" Quasimodo said. "My mom died... saving me?" The revelation of his mother's passing had become no longer a puzzle to him.

"Now...I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" Frollo said. He charged at Quasimodo as Noi caught up.

"!" Quasimodo dodged, but lost his balance on the railing, "Ahhh!" causing both of them to fall. Frollo landed on a gargoyle head, while Esmeralda and Noi managed to grab Quasimodo.  
"We got you Quasi!"  
"Hang in there, we'll save you!"

Frollo witnessed their endeavors, but only saw an opportunity. For once, he smiled. His blade was ready as before. He knew who to slash.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit," Frollo said raising the sword in preparation to strike Esmeralda, and Noi who couldn't protect themselves without dropping Quasimodo, "Forever!"

Before he could strik, the gargoyle head cracked, making him lose his footing. "Nghh!" Frollo managed to grab onto it, holding for dear life. His eyes became fixiated onto the gargoyle's face. It appeared to have opened it's mouth. A glow of fire inside began to brighten. Without a moment's notice, his hands could no longer hold the Gargoyle, his screams fell silent as his body hit the floor. It was silent on the body, the motionless man known as Frollo was dead. 

"Quasimodo! Quasi, no!" Noi and Esmeralda said as they lost their grip, Esmeralda still tired from being knocked out, Noi from being knocked out, fighting Wargoyle, and being slightly weaker as a girl, though her magic was slightly stronger to compensate, combined with Quasimodo's large weight. Quasimodo falling to their horror.

"Not on my watch!" the man, Phoebus had arrived, much less tired then them. They pulled the lovable Quasimodo back up to safety.

A little later, now that it was safe, Esmeralda and Phoebus left through the Nave as Quasimodo watched them go, as Noi and the gargoyle's who's names she still hadn't been told approached him.

"Quasimodo." Noi said. "You can't let your heart be a -"

"I know." Quasimodo interrupted. "I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back, it was me. But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there." he had a somewhat content smile. "Hopefully we meet again Noi."  
"I hope to see you again real soon!"  
With that said, Quasimodo left as the gargoyle's returning to the Bell Tower, and Noi approaching the altar.

"All that time." Noi said to herself. "Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him..."

With all that happened, Noi could only drop to the floor. "With all that happened, at least everyone's safe." she giggled with pride. Mid hee-heeing, a voice had interrupted her.  
"You may have defeated this worlds' boss Nightmare, but you still won't save Sora." The Organization Member from before said.

"You again," Noi said turning around, back up with her new Keyblade, _Gypsy's Miracle_ pointed at the figure,. "What are you talking about?"

Despite the question asked, and her ferocious glare, the Organization member ignored her and left through a Corridor of Darkness. Immediately afterwards the Sleeping Keyhole appeared.

"Save Sora?" Noi questioned. "Are they the ones who suppressed my body. If so at least they don't know who I am."

Noi then summoned _Gypsy's Miracle_ and unlocked the Sleeping Keyhole, once more hearing the same song as before, and once more she began to sing:

**_"I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?_ **

**_Oh please, one more day_ **

**_Wishing, Praying...won't someone allow this shadow_ **

**_Of a girl_ **

**_To see one more day._ **

**_Remember, remember, please remember who I_ **

**_used to be_ **

**_Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game."_ **

Before humming the rest of the song, still not knowing the rest.

"She was just a puppet to them." Noi realized,"That's not fair, no one should be a puppet. Just who was she that they needed her to become a puppet. Why?"

With that, still even more curious about the one who's body she has, Noi continued on to the next world.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of The Grid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi made her way towards the next world.

"I wonder who I'm gonna meet this time?" Noi wondered, slowled descending. 

The way down she had to fight a large colorful squid, a six-armed Dream Eater by the name Brawlamari. On the the center of it's noggin were two colorful jewels; most likely the celphapod's weakness. It's deadly arms fired lasers towards her, missing by a few inches. 

"Not bad!" Noi praised, as her smile turned a bit more serious, "But not good enough!"

She dived and blitzed at the core of one the jewel. A few hits and it shattered. It squirmed in agony and slashed Noi successfully all over. 

"Argh!" Noi winced, "Guess it can still keep going. So can I!"

Noi weaved from another laser and dived headstrong into the only remaining jewel. She parried an oncoming stab, and used the momentum to slice the shiny gem in half. A moment later the Brawlamari faded, given it's defeat. Now free of enemies, she was finally in the clear to enter the new world. 

Upon landing, she heard her boots click against the cold floor. Well, whatever the floor was made of, it at least was stable enough for her to keep walking about. The colorful world gave her a sense of digital déjà vu.

Above her, she noticed a flying vehicle hoevering about. It appeared that inside, had some other people in it.

"Huh. those beings. Hey, I know where I am." Noi said before looking at herself. "But why do I still look the same?* Last time I was here I looked like a program." she recalled her adventures as Sora while exploring the Grid with Donald and Goofy. She grinned at the nostalgia, but went back into reality. After thinking about it, Noi decided to follow the vehicle, through the city discovering that while she still looked the same, her Keyblade was different, looking like it had been turned into a program. When she made it to the Throughput, she saw a group of security programs as they saw her. The security programs communicated with one another, comming to a consesnus on what to do. They reached a conclusion and went to take action. 

"Program not recognized."  They said in complete unison, grabbing her shoulders.  
"Hey!" she struggled.  
"Isolating for quarantine."

Luckily Noi was able to break out of their grip and retreated, and fought several more security programs to escape. With so many roads around, she choose the one with a bridge nearby. At the bridge she saw a program with two disc weapons.

"Man, they're here too!" she summoned her Keyblade out once more. The program disengaged their weapons, "What?"

The program placed it's mechanical hand on it's ear like a earpiece communcator, before leaving.

"What was that about?" Noi asked. While distracted, it appeared as someone had snuck up from behind.  
"Hey, who are you?" A voice asked from behind her, "And that weapon, can I see it?"

Noi turned around, to see three people, two males, and a female walk up to her.

 _Maybe I can trust them_ and held up the Keyblade for the girl to examine. The woman's blue eyes gleamed at the inspection alone. She seemed rather impressed with the Keyblade. Who wouldn't be, it _can_ fight darkness and save the worlds from evil.

"This is just incredible." The girl finished marvelling at it,  "What a program - I've never seen one like it before, and I can't even recognize you as a program, are you a User?"  
"Program? User?" Noi repated, her head shook. "I'm not a program, and I'm not sure what a User is. This is a _Keyblade_ " she raised it high with pride, "I'm Noi."  
"I'm Sam." The younger male said. He was about more than half of Noi's height. Actually, everyone was way taller than her.  
"So, this is like, Tron's World right?" Noi asked.  
"You know Tron?" The older male pressed the matter. He seemed more than just interested on the topic.  
"I, uh...yeah. I've met him." Noi said before looking at herself. "Though I look a lot different now."  
"Listen." The older man said.  "That program you fought was Tron."  
"What?" Noi said in disbelief. "That was Tron?"

"Tron used to be a good friend."  The man explained. "Together, we created this place, The Grid. It was something, man...but then CLU staged a coup. I was exiled, and...Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought." he paced to and fro, like a pendulum in a grandfather clock, "I later learned CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler. That's the thing about programs, mess with the code just a little, and their whole nature and memory can change."

"But that's ...horrible! No one should be forced to change like that, especially not against their own will!" Noi said. "Hmmm...Most of this is over my head, but both Tron, and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I know. Then I owe it to him to change him back."

"Bingo." The man grinned. "And now you're up to speed." he paused, feeling hope return to his weary body once more. The adredaline gave his eyes a passion once more, a reason to continue, a reason to fight. "If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code. He's a program after all. He'd be methodical like that."

"So, if we get Tron's 'Source Code' back from CLU, we can turn him back to normal, right?" Noi asked.

"That's the idea." The man said.

"Great! Thanks mister." Noi said turning around.

"Where are you going?" The man asked.

"I'm going after CLU." Noi answered.

"Do you even know where he is?" The man questioned.

"Nope, no idea." Noi responded.

"What a strange user." The girl said. "You're nothing like Flynn, or Sam. Come on, Noi. I'll show you the way."

"Quorra. We have to keep moving." Flynn said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "What are you going to do if Rinzler attacks again?"

She turned. "If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first." Quorra said.

"The two of us can handle him." Noi said. "Girl power for the win!" _Well, for now that is._

"All right." Flynn agreed. "Do what you can. Maybe you and Noi can help Tron."

"Dad, no." Sam said.

"Relax, Sam." Flynn said. "I have a feeling Noi is someone we can trust. Now, you and me need to press on."

"Okay." Sam said. "Quorra, be careful."

"You too." Quorra said. "All right, it's you and me. You ready, Noi?"

"Yeah. Let's do this, Quorra." Noi responded.

"CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier." Quorra said. "We can get there with a Solar Sailor from the Underground Docks."

With that they left with Noi determined to help Tron. 

"I hope Tron isn't too weirded out with this new body." Noi murmered. "Change is totally normal, even if this one is a bit... different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Noi still looks the same because she has a Black Coat. It's canon that the Organization outfit keeps the members from taking on a new appearances in the Grid.*


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi and Quorra have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi and Quorra took a Recognizer from the bridge to the docks and boarded a Solar Sailor. 

"Hey Noi." Quorra said as they waited for it to arrive at the Rectifier.

"Yeah Quorra?" Noi asked.

"What did you mean when you said you looked different now, then when Tron met you?" Quorra inquired. Her eyes locked to Noi. She couldn't decipher what Noi had briefly stated earlier. "Are you saying this isn't your real form?"

"I guess you can say that," Noi said. "You see, I actually used to be a male, but something happened, and well... my body got suppressed." she scratched her cheek with a bit of embarrassment and pink cheeks, " Luckily, someone else then gave me their body to use instead. From some of the memory fragments that came with the body, the girl had been forgotten."  
"That explains the what you meant physically, how about the name. Is _Noi_ really your name?" Quorra felt herself become a bit more skeptical about Noi's trustworthiness.  
"Unless the memory was incomplete, her name was Noi, so I took her name as a way to remember her. If I find out the name was incomplete, then I would use the true name once I learn it," she responded simply.  
"That's a very kind thing to do." Quorra said, her smile returning. "What was your name before? Or do you not remember?"  
"Thanks," Noi said. "My real name is Sora."  
"Sora huh... Does anyone else know?" Quorra asked as the Solar Sailor pulled into the Rectifier.

Noi paused. She needed a moment to think about that one. A moment of silence later, she came to a good conclusion. 

"Nope." Noi said as they got ready to leave." You're the first I told. Also please don't tell anyone. I want to tell them myself."  
"Sure." Quorra said as they left the Solar Sailor, and entered the Rectifier 1F.

After making it through both the first and second floor of the Rectifier they made it to the Throneship.

"You sure we'll find Tron's Source Code here?" Noi asked aloud as they scanned and searched.  
"It's not here." Quorra said with a frown. "Maybe CLU has it with him. Noi, let's look elsewhere."  
"All right," Noi said as they started to leave, only for Rinzler to show up on the entry elevator.

Rinzler stood there motionlessly. Standing completely still. It scanned and noticed Quorra and Noi. It drew it's weapons out for battle.

"Wait it's --"  
"RAH!" Quorra had charged into battle with her disk in hand. Noi wanted to talk to Tron but knew with the change in bodies it wouldn't work. Before she could intervene, the Rinzler had made quick work of Quorra. She was unconscious and unable to fight, yet Rinzler held his weapons above her.

"Quorra! Tron don't!" Noi shouted running forward, only for the elevator to close before she could get to them. She summoned her Keyblade and slashed at the door, "Let me through! I need to get to them!" The doors were silent, apathetic to her demands. Program or not, they were obstacles in Noi's way.

She continued to slash away, but the door was unable to be cut down. She growled with frustration and sadness. "Why Tron... Why?"

***VROOM***  


She felt the Throneship take off until it landed in a large ring. A stadium? No, it was an arena. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi finishes The Grid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

"What in the world?" Noi said as she examined the large arena.  
" _Combatant 13 versus Rinzler._ " A voice said from somewhere as Rinzler and an unknown program that looked like Flynn appeared in the middle of the arena.  
"Greetings, Noi. I've been waiting." The unknown program said. It's monotone voice gave Noi a chill crawling through her back. Its intentions were unknown, but it appeared far from friendly.  
"Who are you?" Noi asked.  
"I am CLU." CLU rintroduced itself.  
"So it was you!" Noi glared with a vicious tone. "You're the guy who turned Tron into Rinzler!!"  
"Correct," CLU said.  
"Turn him back to normal! Code him back!"  
"If I want to _repurpose_ his code, I'd want a trade first."  
"No deal," her eyes focused with rage, "TURN. HIM. BACK."

CLU chuckled a hearty chuckle for someone made of data.  
"As a User, I believe you have emotions, guessing by your outbust you had or currently have a ' _crush_ ' on him. How about a trade?"

Crush. _Crush._ **Crush.** _Defintion: a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable or inappropriate._

"It's not like that!" Though Noi failed to hide the heavy blush caused by his insinuation, before focusing on his offer. "What kind of trade?"  
"Yes," CLU said. "You have a little item called the Keyblade. It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand it over, and I'll turn Rinzler back into Tron.  
"The Keyblade," Noi said with a subdued voice, summoning it while knowing this won't end well. "I...I can't. This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy!"

"Ha!" CLU smirked. "Flawed reasoning, should've known from a User. I'll have to take it by force, have fun having your ' _crush_ ' crush you."

With that CLU left, and Rinzler attacked, with Noi only defending, hesitating to attack due to who Rinzler is.

"Fight Noi!" Quorra shouted from the top of the Throneship.  
"Quorra!" Noi shouted. "You're okay! I can't believe it.!"  
"Yes." Quorra said. "Rinzler hesitated long enough for me to escape. Tron is still in there. But you have to fight him."  
"But Quorra! How can I -" Noi asked.  
"You have that key." Quorra said. "Use it to return him to his senses."  
"I'll try!" Noi said holding off Rinzler's attack, before attacking back. "Let's go Tron. Just me and you!"

She got into her fighting stance, and Rinzler did the same.  
"Virus found. Prepare for combat!" Rinzler spoke robotically. 

Noi blitzed towards her target and started with a diagonal slash. Rinzler blocked with one disc and slashed her with the other.

"Ah!" Noi staggered back, but didn't fall down, "That all you got?"  
"Negative." Rinzler responded. 

Rinzler charged with a beeline motion. Noi prepared to block, but it had zigzagged past her and struck some blows to the back. Before adding more blows, Noi's Spirits intervened. Flowbermeow tackled without fear and gave Majik Lapin enough time to charge some spells. Just as Rinzler kicked Flowbermeow aside, he got hit by multiple chunks of ice. It charged towards the cute fluffy mage, but got it's abdonmen slashed by Noi's horizontal slash. It backflipped to recover.

"!!!" Rinzler checked the damage, in a limp state.  
"It'll take more than that to take us down." Noi stated, "C'mon Tron. Fight the code. I know you can." 

Rinzler stoof back up and charged once more. It threw it's disk at the Spirits leaving itself empty-handed against Noi. Noi went for a downward slash, but was countered with an uppercut. And another. Rinzler had gained the upper hand with combos. Rinzler threw Noi several meters into the air. It jumped with a mighty force towards Noi. Noi had recovered in the air and aimed the Keyblade at Rinzler.

"I'm sorry Tron." she focused all her magic into one point, "This will help you snap out of it. MEGA FLARE!"

Rinzler failed to react in time and got practically incinerated by the massive ball of flame. He crashed into the ground as the flame explouded dealing even more damage. Noi, still in the air, slowly descended where Rinzler was groggily standing. 

She then glowed with an energy she didn't recognize, before Tron started glowing, and she did...something...and turned Tron back, though he still looked like Rinzler. Rinzler didn't bother attacking. 

"T-tron?" Noi coughed. "Is that--" 

CLU interrupted and attacked Noi from behind, only for Tron to block, it, but the deflection to break the floor, and Tron to fall.

"Tron!" Noi called, trying and failing to catch him. Tron descended into the hole, his body slowly fading into darkness. CLU kicked Noi aside, his attention honed in the hole.  
"I'll deal with you later," CLU said leaving. "I have to retrieve Rinzler."

After CLU left, Quorra walked up to Noi at the edge of the hole.

"He reached for my hand," Noi said. "Tron is still in there." her eyes were burning with determination. She would save Tron.  
"You and that key have a special power." Quorra said. "Glad to have you on our side. Moreso, I'm happy you're a friend and not a foe."  
"Thanks." Noi said.  
"So," Quorra said, "does that mean we're friends?"  
"Of course," Noi said, as her Keyblade changed from _Gypsy's Miracle_ to _Digital Code_ , which looked like it was made entirely out of Binary Code in the shape of a Keyblade.

The sleeping Keyhole then appeared above Noi, and she used her new Keyblade to unlock it, and like before entered a trance where she started to sing:

__**"I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?**  
Oh please, one more day  
Wishing, Praying...won't someone allow this shadow  
Of a girl  
To see one more day.  
Remember, remember, please remember who I  
used to be  
Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game  
Dreaming of a life I've never had." 

"Nice voice." Quorra said when Noi was done. "Sad lyrics though."  
"Yep." Noi said thinking about the lyrics. "I just wish I could remember all of them, and that the one who gave me their body, didn't need to feel that way."

She began to slowly fade away, meaning she would go to the next world for her Mark of Mastery. 

"Wait Noi... er, Sora." Quorra said watching her friend disappear, "Will you come back?"  
"I promise. We'll find a way to get Tron back. I know it. For now, this is good bye."

And with that Noi headed to the next world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Noi does not have a crush on Tron, CLU just assumed that based on her anger at what happened to a friend.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi starts Prankster's Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi dived to the next world, popping lots of balloons along the way, and appeared in at the entrance of an amusement park. Walking past the wooden gate she stared in awe of the attractions all around. The Ferris wheel turning in a peaceful and calm manner, the carousel spinning to its own content, and even the clown's eyes moving to and fro. All of it was mesmerizing to the excited Noi. This world, no this amusement park was none other than Prankster's Paradise. 

"Wow!" Noi exclaimed, looking at all the rides available, "I wish Riku or Kairi were here, they'd love this place!".

"That Pinocchio." 

Noi turned to the familiar voice. It was a small fellow, even bellow her knees. He continued to ramble about the situation. He viewed the amusement park while sporting his regular suit and cane. A real classy Cricket. 

"He must have his poor father worried sick. Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine...Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy! She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others. Now Pinocchio needs someone to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real, " he paused for the optimistic chuckle, "Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. First, you gotta go find Pinoke."

"Hey, Jiminy! What's up?" Noi called out bubbly.

"Hmm?" Jiminy Cricket said turning to look at Noi, "Who are you? You shouldn't be here, young lady!"

"What? Are you-" _right, different body._ Noi recalled. Her current body isn't known to others, even to Jiminy who called her a young lady. Then again, the sleeping worlds don't recognize her and aren't the real versions anyway, just dream versions.

"This is a terrible place!" Jiminy continued, "Boys are allowed to wreck things and loaf around, and make jack mules of themselves! And poor lost Pinocchio, he wandered in here on my watch. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Jiminy Cricket."

"My name is Noi," Noi answered.

"I gotta go," Jiminy said. "If I don't find Pinoke, he'll turn into a donkey like the rest of the boys."

"Right. Then let me help you find him, Jiminy." Noi said.

"Really? I'd be grateful. But how in the world do you know Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh, um," Noi said before pointing at Pinocchio. "Hey! Over there, I see him!"

In the distance was a small boy inside a bird cage. 

"Gosh! That is Pinoke!" Jiminy's eyes widened.

"All aboard, Jiminy," Noi said.

"Take it away!" Jiminy said jumping onto Noi's shoulder as Noi took off after Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio there you are," Jiminy said when they caught up.

The boy simply stared at the two. He said nothing.

"Pinocchio, it's not safe for you here. Listen to Jiminy and go back to -" Noi said before being interrupted by Pinocchio turning into a Dream Eater

"Ah! More dream eaters!" Noi summoned her keyblade and prepared her fighting stance, "I'll finish these guys quick, Jiminy keep looking for Pinocchio."

"You gotcha!"

Noi fought the Dream Eaters without too much resistance. Maybe she was finally getting used to this body. Took a couple worlds anyway. One of the Dream Eaters escaped towards the circus. 

"Noi that one escaped, let's chase after it!"  
"Got it!" 

Noi and Jiminy tracked down the runaway Dream Eater and found it's friends surrounding a poor puppet. 

"Pinocchio!" They cried when they saw Pinocchio desperately trying to find an escape route. The puppet boy saw a recognizable ally.

"Jiminy! Help me Jiminy!" Pinocchio called.

"Oh, my stars above!" Jiminy said. "We've got to do something!"

"Don't worry I got it covered," Noi said, using the trampoline floors to get to Pinocchio and rescued him.

"Oh, Pinoke! Look at ya." Jiminy said seeing Pinocchio had donkey ears. "I've seen clowns look more suitable than you do right about now." 

"I think, for now, you two better get out of here," Noi said, "while I deal with the Dream Eaters."

With that Noi and Jiminy left while Noi attacked. She made quick work with the help of her Spirits and the power of Balloonra. Moments after achieving victory, a person wearing the Organization outfit appeared before her. 

"You again," Noi said before Xemnas appeared as well.

He removed the hood and displayed his face. He had a mix of silver and white hair, and yellow piercing eyes that challenged Noi's own sky blue eyes. She glared. He simply smiled. Xemnas did not fear her. Neither did she. 

"Xemnas?" Noi said. "This is impossible!"

"My my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart," Xemnas said. "Just imagine that."

"If a puppet can gain a heart, then shouldn't Nobodies be able to have hearts as well?" Noi asked, some memories from the one who gave her their body showing members that acted like they were in the process of growing a heart.

"Maybe so. However -" Xemnas said. "Do not forget you have a Black Coat, so you are not too different from us. And with the heart we sensed in Sora's suppressed body being badly damaged, you will never rescue him."

"Wanna bet?!" She summoned the Keyblade.

"Perhaps another time, I have other thiings to attend." He left.

Noi looked down at that, hiding her shock, that like with Kairi before, someone else's heart is in her original body, but this time it is badly damaged, as Xemnas and the other guy left. _I hope my body makes it out in one piece. Whoever gave me this body, I'll have to make sure to keep it in safe condition._


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi continues her journey through Prankster's Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi made her way back through Windup Way.

"Well, I hope they got home safe." Noi murmured, unable to find Jiminy or Pinocchio. 

Looking at her colorful surroundings, a majestic woman appeared, introduing herself as The Blue Fairy.

"You must be Sora, or Noi," The Blue Fairy spoke, "Perhaps even the real name of the one who gave you their body-- though you must find it for yourself." 

"How did you know?" Noi asked astounded that the Blue Fairy knew her past, and upset that she remembered the name wrong. " Are you saying Noi isn't her real name?" 

"I can see your heart." The Blue Fairy said. "I am the one who gave Pinocchio a heart after all and your heart is in the process of merging with the memories of the one who gave you that body. In a sense making you into a whole new person. Probably not what she intended. As a result of this unpredictable merging, I'd say you have a difficult road ahead of you, I only hope you can become victorious through this experience. "

"So I'm Noi or am I Sora?" Noi tried to understand.

"Yes." Blue Fairy said,  "A new heart merging with a body with old memories."

"What about their old heart, and my old memories and body? Are they merging together like I am with this one?"

"Perhaps. You see, you're in a new body that has some old memories stored inside, and you gave that body your own heart with some memories of your own too."

"So I lost some memories again? Where's Namine when you need her?"

"Who's Namine? Ignore that question, the important thing is your memories and heart is with a new body- the one you're in right now."

"Isn't memories associated with the brain? The brain is what remembers things."

"..." The Blue Fairy sighed, "Just go save Geppetto."

"Is he in danger?" Noi asked, corssing her arms "Don't use him as a Red Herring, I want to continue talking about this!"

"This conversation will be postponed, for now go save Geppetto. He was swallowed by a whale named Monstro."

"What?! How does that even... alright I'll go save him." Noi said. "Have you told Pinocchio, and Jiminy about it yet?"

"Yes." The Blue Fairy said. "And when I told them Geppetto was still alive inside the whale, and at the bottom of the sea, those two little ones ran off at once. They're very determined to save him."

"SERIOUSLY?! I've gotta help them!" Noi said, about to run off.

"Wait. You haven't been enchanted with my spell **Aquatic Adaptation** like Pinocchio who doesn't need water to breathe, or a bug like Jiminy who somehow doesn't need to breathe, and will need this spell to let you breathe and move easily underwater." The Blue Fairy said as she touched Noi's head with her wand, and Noi gained the ability to cast the spell Aquatic Adaptation. "Worry not as this won't give you gills or anything." 

"Thank you," Noi said running off. "Now I can breathe underwater! Cya Blue Fairy!" 

"Good bye, and best of luck with your journey. You'll need plenty of it." Blue Fairy waved good bye. 

While going through the Promontory, Noi met a large frog. He introduced himself in Ribbits as Lord Kyroo. 

"Ribbidy-bibbit!(I challenge thee!)" Lord Kyroo said.  
"You're on!" Noi summoned her keyblade. 

The Lord himself launched himself in the other direction, as his minions appeared. 

"Wha-?" Noi swatted them aside, "I'm trying to-- AH" Lord Kyroo used that opprtunity to slam himself against Noi's body. _That one's gonna leave a mark!_

The impact of Lord Kyroo's slam caused them to fall off the Promotory. 

"Ribbit-bibbit! (OH NO!" Lord Kyroo was falling too, but able to do anything, at gravity's plea.

"You're gonna regret that!!" Noi said, as the two were about to crash into the ocean at any moment. She aimed the Keyblade against the head of the oversized toad. "TAKE THAT!" the tip of the Keyblade unleashed it's magical might as it fired a Mega-Volt Thundaga. In one thundery explosion Lord Kyroo was defeated. 

After his defeat, Noi crashed into the water, going deeper and deeper into the wet abyss.

_***A few moments later*** _

"BRBRB BRADBATION!" Noi spoke underwater, letting the Aquatic Adaptation spell take affect, "Ow that frog knows how to fight!" _Good thing I'm in a dream and this spell is really useful, otherwise I'd be a goner._

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and witnessed the beatuful world around her. Noi did her best to move around in her surroundings. Her time in Destiny Islands (In her Sora days) helped her maneuver around in the waters. She saw the ocean in it's natural way of life wiht so many aquatic creatures living their lives to the fullest extent. This IS the Ocean Depths.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End off Prankster's Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

While exploring the Ocean Depths Noi came to a cliff where she saw Pinocchio and Jiminy running from the largest whale she's ever seen. _That's probably Monstro!_ The behemoth barely missed them, and collided with the entryway, blocking their exit. Cornered like rats and swallowed like ones too. Monstro had captured its' prey. 

"Pinocchio! Jiminy! Get back here!" Noi called, swimming after Monstro. While on the quarry, a large lobster of some sort got in between Noi and the large whale. It was actually a Dream Eater. With a single motion, it turned Montro into a large block of ice. Due to ice being less dense than water, it floated to the sea surface, bobbing up and down with the waves.

"Oh no!" Noi attempted to swim towards the ice, only to have Chill Clawbster block her path. "I'll have to claw my way past, then rescue my friends!"

The Chill Clawbster summoned a large wall of ice and broke it with its own claw. The shards were sent blast towards Noi. Noi fired back with a Mega Flare, despite the flames being underwater, it still was strong enough to burn the ice back into the state of water. Noi charged towards the Chill Clawbster and attempted to parry an oncoming attack. 

"AH!" Noi gritted her teeth, "This guy's strong. I need to watch out for those claws." 

She successful maneuvered away from another assault and jumped towards the wall, activating **Shock Drive**. The Chill Clawbster was scuttling closer for another attack. She evaded the attack by a mile and struck its forehead directly. 

Taking that opportunity she gave it several more slashes before it slammed her into a wall. Or it tried at least. She aimed the Keyblade directly at its head and fired spells without missing a beat. 

It thrashed about, unable to escape the onslaught of painful magical attacks. Eventually it changed tactics and hit Noi with an ice beam, grazing her hip. Noi hit the floor, bashing the ice off her. 

Just as she finished breaking it off, the Chill Clawbster got a direct hit using its claw. Noi rolled on the watery flow several feet from where she was previously. Luckily she rolled back up and saw the Chill Clawbster attempting to finish the job.

She aimed her Keyblade and concentrated all her power left in the tip. The thing was inches away, ready to bite.

"MEGA FLARE!"

In one blast the Chill Clawbster was defeated. One of its claws broke off and hit the chunk of ice where Monstro was, weakening it greatly. After that it dissappeared like the other Dream Eaters did after being defeated.

After celebrating her victory and healing herself with a potion, she made her way to the weakened ice.

"Now to free the others." Noi said before breaking the weakened ice and freeing Monstro from the rest of the ice by sticking it in a giant bubble with Noi on top.

Now free, Montro began going crazy and doing all sorts of movements, knocking Noi off. She had to swim away, barely avoiding being swallowed herself, but knocked out by the pressure wave.

Noi woke up on the beach, where she looked out at the ocean, as _Digital Code_ changed to _Monstro's Amusement_ , which looked like Monstro with a rollar coaster around it. Shaking off a possible concussion she had an epiphany. 

"I get it now!" Noi smiled with her revelation. "After this, Pinocchio and Jiminy's world gets dragged into darkness, and they end up cast into the ocean between world's, along with Monstro.  And then...they end up in Traverse Town, and the belly of the whale. That's when we'll meet for real. It's like Master Yen Sid said - I'm in the dream Pinocchio's world is dreaming. And that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep."

With that the Sleeping Keyhole appeared  and Noi unlocked it, recovering more memories and once again going into a trance and beginning to sing:

" _ **I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?**_  
**_Oh please, one more day_**  
**_Wishing, Praying...won't someone allow this shadow_**  
**_Of a girl_**  
**_To see one more day._**  
**_Remember, remember, please remember who I_**  
**_used to be_**  
**_Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game_**  
**_Dreaming of a life I've never had_**  
**_Remember, remember, please remember who I_**  
**_used to be_**  
**_Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away._** "

__

__

Noi finished singing.

"I wish I could remember her real name. Maybe I should write down these lyrics, they seem pretty catchy." Noi gave a frustrated sigh, "I wonder where my original body went too. Wherever it is, I hope it's in good condition when I find it. Gotta keep moving in the meantime." 

She finished her business with the Sleeping Keyhole and departed towards the next world. 

"Hey, I think it's Traverse Town!" Noi exclaimed with glee.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi arrives back in Traverse Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi arrived back in the fifth district on the glass roof of the Garden. She gazed at the familiar sky-high buildings, all colorful with lights shimmering past the windows, illuminating the details of the rooms inside. The nostalgia brought a tear to her eye which she quickly wiped. Walking along the glassing surface, was a skinny observer who eyed Noi cautiously. The observer spoke, catching Noi's attention immediately. 

"Why, hello down there, Noi." Joshua said, "I've been waiting."

"You do know you can wait on the ground, right?" Noi asked seeing where Joshua was waiting, though also forgetting where she is "Come down so we can talk."

"Now?" Joshua asked.

"'Now?'" Noi repeated, "What do you mean 'now'? You're the one who said you were waiting!"

The boy shrugged and jumped towards ground level, slowly walking as he pleased. His casual appearance and calm walking was a stark contrast to the expression the boy had. The topic he wanted to discuss was most likely serious news. That's how it is nowadays.

"Listen, I'm glad Riku and you showed up because -" Joshua began, only for Noi to interrupt.

"Riku," Noi said. "He's here?"

"I still don't know how you know Riku, but _he doesn't know you._ " Joshua muttered to himself where Noi couldn't hear, before answering "You and he are still a world apart, in two different Traverse Towns. He didn't seem especially worried though."

"Good. And Neku and the others, did they reunite  with  their Game Partners?" Noi asked.

"Yep." Joshua said, "Though their existence is still on the line, and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good. Luckily they have refuge here."

Joshua started walking. 

"Reapers?" Noi asked following Joshua.

"Right," Joshua said. "If Neku and the others want to get back to where they came from, they need to win the _'Reapers Game'_. It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except...this time, their mission is a tough one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was sort of hoping you, Riku, and if we ever find him, Sora could help us out. I hear Sora and Riku have Keyblades, as well as you. And with those, we might still have a chance.

"I'll be glad to help," Noi said looking over the edge of the Garden Roof with Joshua and feeling guilty about not telling them his original identity.

"Thanks," Joshua chuckled. "Anyway...Neku and his partner, Shiki, are pinned down in the Fountain Plaza. I can count on you, right?"

"Always," Noi said jumping off the roof and making her way there. 

With Noi gone, Joshua began to monologue to himself. 

"Just who is she and what's her connection with Riku and Sora?" Joshua wondered as he placed a finger on his chin. "That weapon-- the Keyblade seems to be used by certain people who seem... out of this world. Not that I'm claiming there are other worlds but, if dream worlds exist, then the notion of worlds existing seem highly likely. I wonder if there's a way to access other worlds-- if there ARE other worlds in our grasp? How would we grasp them?"

Joshua continued his much needed alone time as Noi arrived to assist her friends. 

She made it right as Neku and Shiki finished off the last Dream Eater. Both were catching their breathe, their bodies bruised and scathed here and there. Shiki held her fluffy companion to eye level. 

"This is starting to wear me down. Can't we get a time out?" Shiki asked.

Before Neku could bother looking up, a bolt of lightning struck her into the fountain as Dream Eaters came out of the ground where the lightning hit.

"What?!" Neku said before attempting to protect Shiki from another attack by the Dream Eaters. Inches before the attack could last, a large weapon had absorbed the Dream Eater's flyby fireball. Neku stared at their protector with a hint of happiness in his almost unnoticeable smile. 

"Miss me?" Noi grinned as Shiki finished recovering.

"No." Neku returned his attention to the Dream Eaters surrounding them, "'Sides, there are more important things to focus on."

"Don't be like that." Noi pouted, taking a battle stance, "I'll take it from here!" 

"No. I don't need your help." Neku growled. " **My partner** and I can take these down ourselves."

"Course you can!" Noi tried to persuade the lad. "However, you're tired and outnumbered. Don't you want to make it out of the game?" she motioned his attention to the pink-haired gal, "Who's gonna help your partner if you get hurt?"

Neku glanced at his partner. She tried to hide the pain but the orange introvert could sense the pain she was in. _Trying to act tough of all times?_

"Okay, you win. I'll let you do the sweating." Neku accepted. as he and Shiki left to recover. 

Noi nodded and went to attack the Dream Eaters who focused their attention on the fleeing teens. A few sent fireballs without a moment of hesitation.

"Oh no you don't!" 

Noi sprinted to catch up and guarded with the Keyblade. She felt the flames hit but she was tougher than she looked. She swept the flames away with a single swing. With the flames dispersed she summoned an oversized balloon, practically twice her height. She aimed it at the many Dream Eaters and swung a mighty slam. The balloon divided into many pieces and beelined it towards them. The Dream Eaters never stood a chance as they vanished after contact with such force. 

From above Noi saw a different Dream Eater moving about in a particular manner. The creature had the form of a bird and ceased waving its wand like a conductor in an orchestra. The creature, otherwise known as the Spellican, flew out of Noi's range for fighting and into Riku's Traverse Town.

"It got away," Noi groaned. With the birdbrain gone and the Dream Eaters dealt with, the two teens returned. 

"Noi," Neku said as the pink-haired girl and he returned from hiding. 

"Neku, and you must be Neku's Partner, Shiki, that Joshua told me about," Noi said. _He never gave me a description, so I could be wrong. Then again, Neku did call her his partner, and the only partner Neku's had was Shiki._

"Yeah," Shiki grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Before pleasantries could continue, the one who gave Noi the information in the first place approached the three. 

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" Joshua interrupted. "Because that Dream Eater has retreated to the other Traverse Town."

"Right," Noi said.

"We need to trap that thing in one place," Joshua said. "And then we can finish it."

"But if it can travel between Traverse Town's then were can we trap it?" Noi asked, confused.  "It will just escape to the other Traverse Town."

"The Third District," Joshua stated. "If it wants to escape, it needs to travel through the 3rd district. I've been studying its habits for a while now and that's our best bet. The others will be waiting for it if it escapes to the other Traverse Town. Hopefully, we can take it down by then."

"Good thinking." Neku nodded. 

"Got it," Noi said as they took off to the Third District.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Traverse Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Noi got to the Third District as the Dream Eater reappeared.

Noi and the others readied themselves for battle. 

"I got it!" Noi shouted as the Spellican summoned more dream eaters.

"It's working!" Joshua said. "Riku pulled through for us!"

"We'll handle things here," Neku said as he and Shiki chased after the summoned dream eaters. "You take care of the boss!"

"Will do," Noi nodded as they chased the runaway dream eaters, while Spellican then summoned a Hockomonkey. "Great, a blast from the past!" 

The Hockomonkey leaped towards Noi with its hands ready to slam. 

"No way!" Noi rolled out of the creature's reach. She used the nearby barrels and launched them with the Keyblade. The barrels made an impact on the forehead and chest of the Hockomonkey. It stammered back and hit the wall after an unusual hit. Noi aimed her Keyblade at the entire body and focused her magic. 

**"MEGAFLARE!"** An array of flames, bright and blinding burnt the Hockomonkey to oblivion. Wit that menace out of the way Noi targetted the chanting Spellican. 

Noi then tried to attack Spellican, only for it to use a shield to buy it time to summon a Wargoyle.

The Wargoyle summoned falling fireballs all around. Noi ignored them and blitzed her way through the Wargoyle. A series of several slashes got the job done.

"Time's running out for them! I need to get to the Spellican before it's too late!" She muttered with displeasure. 

Noi attacked Spellican's barrier, breaking it just as Spellican succeeded in summoning a Char Clawbster, forcing Noi to focus on that. A claw struck her on the side before she could react. 

She hit the wall with cracks appearing behind. The Clawbster was descending the ground, but Noi summoned a series of balloons first. The group of balloons exploded at the Clawbster and while it was taking the damage, Noi went for a finishing finale.

 **"Thundaga!"** Thunder from the sky had struck the Clawbster directly and finished it in an instant. 

Afterward, Noi attacked Spellican, only for it to dodge and escape through the Sleeping Keyhole.

"Not again!" Noi groaned. 

With the Dream Eaters dealt with, Neku, Shiki, and Joshua returned. 

"Hey Joshua," Neku asked. "where'd it go?"

"Somewhere else," Joshua sighed. "Out of Traverse Town, and out of my reach. We'll have to let it go."

"Great..." Neku said.

"So... we failed the mission?" Shiki eyes widened. "But all the work that we put in... is this really it? 

The group was silent, unsure what to do or even say. 

"I'll go after it!" Noi said, catching the groups attention. 

"What?" Neku asked.

"C'mon," Noi said, "I'm not an actual player. Can't I bend the rules?

"Well," Joshua said, "I guess the rules of the world don't apply. If your hearts are connected - right, Noi? That's how you roll."

"Right! Then it's settled." Noi agreed. "I'll go after the Spellican!" 

With that in mind the Sleeping Hole revealed itself. 

Noi then took out her Keyblade and unlocked the Sleeping Keyhole, once again going into a trance and beginning to sing:

**_I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?_ **

**_Oh please, one more day_ **

**_Wishing, Praying...won't someone allow this shadow_ **

**_Of a girl_ **

**_To see one more day._ **

**_Remember, remember, please remember who I_ **

**_used to be_ **

**_Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game_ **

**_Dreaming of a life I've never had_ **

**_Remember, remember, please remember who I_ **

**_used to be_ **

**_Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away_ **

**_Xion, Xion...Isn't this the name they gave to me?_ **

**_(remember, remember, please remember who I_ **

**_used to be)_ **

**_Promise...My friend...I'm still here_ **

**_(Who am I, Who am I, my identity is lost)_ **

**_Remember, remember, please remember who I_ **

**_Used to be_ **

**_Who am I, Who am I, who was I supposed to be._** "

After that Noi collapsed, much to Joshua, Neku, and Shiki's shock. In her slumber, Noi's Keyblade changed from Monstro's Amusement to Memories Restored, which looked like a golden keychain in the shape of the heart, and looks like Oathkeeper with the colors of Oblivion, and the blade is intertwined lines of bars of whatever Keyblades are made of, with a half-heart at the end. It shined in contrast to Noi's Organization outfit. 

A little later Noi woke up with a groan of lingering pain.

"Are you okay Noi?" Shiki asked coming closer only for Neku to hold her back. "What's the big idea? She's our friend." 

"Your story doesn't add up," Neku said while looking at Noi suspiciously. "First, you said your name was Noi, yet that song you sang-- said your name was **Xion** , and although I didn't think about it before, you have the same style of clothing, as the guy who summoned that boss dream eater in the Fifth District. So who are you?" 

"Start talking Noi." Joshua suggested, "Honesty is a necessity to a promising friendship." 

With that Noi sighed.

"My real name is, or was Sora," Noi admitted. "When Riku and I began our Mark of Mastery exams, something happened, I'm still not sure what, and my body was suppressed, by darkness most likely. At the last moment Xion, whoever she was, interfered, stopping my heart from being suppressed as well. I don't know the full story, but I do know she gave me her body and the remains of the memories she had. Only problem. the memories were scattered and broken. The few things I got from them was that after she disappeared, everyone had forgotten she ever existed. One of the memories called her Noi, so I thought that was her."

"So you've been going by Noi this whole time?" Shiki connected the dots. 

"Yeah. Although, I didn't know that memory was not only cut off but backward as well making it so I only hear Noi, N - O - I, instead of Xion, X - I - O - N. Since I wanted her to be remembered, I kept going by that name."

"I see..." Neku also got the gist, "But why keep the name? Your real name is Sora." 

"Nobody deserves to be forgotten. Especially the way she was. At least now that I know her actual name, Xion, now the memories are fixed. Guess I'll stick to Xion now. From what the Blue Fairy from Prankster's Paradise told me when I was in that world, my heart, and memories merged with Xion's body, and the memories she had, I blacked out. Merging is really painful." she laughed. 

"So what shall we call you now? Noi, Xion, Sora?" Neku listed the options. He internally thought, _"So she was the one the Organization wanted, just in a different body."_

"I mean, I'm originally Sora, but in Xion's body. Her body her rules, so maybe Xion Jr?"

"Why not just Sora?" Joshua asked, "It's who you really are."

"Try Xion, it's the one you don't want to forget." Shiki chimed in.

"How about Noi? Short for Annoying." Neku laughed at his own humor. 

"I'll think about it." She grinned. 

Joshua looked at her for a little bit before sighing. "Anywho, I can sense you're telling the truth, and Riku already left, so we can't tell him."

"That's fine," Xion said. "I want to tell him myself. Now I need to go after Spellican."

"Are you healed enough?" Shiki asked. "And Sorry about being suspicious, and for what happened to you."

"That's fine," Xion said. "You had your reason, and it wasn't your fault."

Xion began to depart.

"Hey So-- Xion!" 

Xion turned, seeing them smiling and waving. 

"Come back soon, we'll show you Shibuya next time." 

"Promise." Xion smiled. 

With that Xion left to the next world chasing after Spellican.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of Country of the Musketeers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Xion dived to the next world, Country of the Musketeers, where she landed in a training yard. Close by she noticed some familiar chums: Mickey, Donald, and Goofy facing a dream eater.

"They got this!" Xion beamed. 

Her smile quickly faded as Donald screamed "We're doomed!" in a panic. 

"Donald!" Mickey called, "Where ya goin?"

"Stand back! Here goes nothin!" Goofy charged with shut eyes and in the wrong direction while swinging his sword without any signs of stopping nor opening his eyes.

"Hey Goofy, that's the wrong way!" Mickey called before turning to the dream eater. "All right' I'll show you what a musketeer can do!"

With that Mickey attacked the dream eater, only to be knocked back as Xion took charge and sliced through the dream eater before any retaliation.

"King Mickey, are you okay?" Xion asked.

The anthropomorphic musketeer gave the girl a confused expression. 

"Huh, have we met before?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, yeah." Xion muttered to herself. "New body, plus this is a sleeping world I've never been to."

"You okay?" Mickey put his weapon away. "What's wrong?"

Oh, um..." Xion said. "I was wondering...where I was?"

"Huh." Mickey said. noticing the Keyblade. "You came from another world? ...I'm in this world as a musketeer working on a problem."

They were suddenly surrounded by Dream Eaters. "A big problem, actually." 

"I'm Xion. I'll handle them." Xion launched a Mega Flare to destroy them. _I'm getting a lot stronger with magic! Didn't think I'd beat them with that._

"Thanks, I owe you one." Mickey smiled. "Some musketeer I turned out to be."

He gave a defeated and frustered sigh. 

"Where's the bad guys?" Goofy still with eyes closed said as he ran past swinging his sword. "Did I hit 'em?"

"Goofy." Xion laughed.

"Everything's under control Goof." Mickey said.

"Really?"  Goofy said ceasing his unrelenting assualt, "You mean we clobbered them?"

"Are they...gone?" Donald asked coming back.

"Hey Donald." Xion greeted.

"Wha, who are you?" Donald asked. "We've never met before, have we?"

"Maybe she wants to become a musketeer like us?" Goofy suggested, "It's a lot of hard work, but I'm sure you can handle it!" 

"Nice to meet you." Xion said, "I'm Xion. I already know who you three are."

"So does that mean you're a friend?" Donald asked, "Not often you become friends with a musketeer."

"It doesn't matter when we met." Mickey said. "Once we make a friend, we're friends for life."

"Friends for life." Xion repeated with a smile.

"Now, we've gotta protect the princess." Mickey said heading out. "Donald, Goofy, follow me!"

"Hey wait!" Xion said causing them to stop. "You're not gonna let me come along?"

"But you're not a Musketeer." Mickey said. "And this mission is fraught with danger."

"All the more reason I should help." Xion reasoned. "When the going gets tough, the tough call their friends. Besides I'm a pretty good fighter."

"Well, alright. Thank you." Mickey said.

"Great, shall we do the thing?" Goofy asked.

"The thing?" Xion asked confused, only for Goofy to whisper the explanation in her ear.

"All for one..." Mickey said holding his sword up.

"And one for all!" Donald, Goofy, and Xion added raising  their swords/Keyblade so the tips of all four were touching.

... 

With that they left to protect Princess Minnie, with Goofy driving the carriage, and Xion, Mickey, and Donald riding on the back. While riding they heard a loud roar, and looked back to see a T-Rex. The large beast was targetting Minnie. Most likely. 

"A dream eater!" Xion cried seeing the symbol on it's forehead, before it jumped, and knocked all but Xion off the carriage. 

She summoned her Keyblade. "Gotta protect the carriage, no matter what!"

It came closer, and Xion guarded herself from it's sharp teeth. She slashed repeatedly at it before using two Mega Flares, followed by several more slashes. She blocked fireballs and sent them back until it decided to bite the carriage instead of ramming it or launching fireballs like before. Xion saw it lunge forward to bite, and knew that would finish the carriage off, and with it's mouth open she couldn't slash it until it is too late, and her spells wouldn't finish reloading until it is barely too late.

"No matter what." Xion sighed before bracing herself and jumping straight at the Tyranto Rex, and into it's mouth, causing it to chomp down (and therefore ram the carriage instead of biting it, which it could survive).

Luckily for Xion the angle and speed she was going allowed her to slide pass the teeth before they closed.

Unluckily for Xion, she slid over the tongue, down the throat and into the stomach, which  was filled with half digested food, and was small and tight enough Xion was covered completely as she forced herself to focus on her now replenished spells and cast Mega Flare. She was starting to drown in stomach acid and half digested dinosaur food.

Luckily the Tyranto Rex had no defense against internal attacks, and the Mega Flare caused the Tyranto Rex to explode, the explosion launching Xion back on top of the carriage.

Xion groaned in pain before looking at herself, and seeing she was covered in cooked Tryanto Rex guts, staining her skin, clothes, hair, and places she didn't want to think about. And smelled like it. She puked twice. The first was inside the Tyranto Rex and now outside of it. 

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Xion squealed trying and failing to get it off, before she heard chuckles, and froze before turning to the front of the carriage top where she saw the Beagle Boys.

"We'll be lightening your load by one princess." The tallest said with a cocky attitude. 

"You should thank us." The middle one smirked. "It will give you time to take a much needed bath. Just like your defending skills, they really stink!" 

"Au revoir." The smallest said before throwing a sword at Xion, that missed, but  threw  her off balance and caused her to fall off  the carriage as it rode off to Xion's frustration as she saw the Musketeers catch up. Her face snarled with her eyebrows furled with absolute rage. She gripped with Keyblade with revenge in mind. 

"Mickey!" Xion called.

"Xion!" Mickey said, before noticing her appearance. "What happened to you?"

Mickey had almost gagged, but held it back and plugged his nose. 

"Don't ask." Xion deadpanned. "And I'm sorry. They got away with the princess."

"Don't be." Mickey reassured. "It's not your fault."

"As long as we all stick together. " Goofy said, protecting his notril. "I know we can get the princess back."

"It's hopeless." Donald said, with cloth over his nose. 

"Goofy's right." Mickey said, ignoring Donald. "As a team we can do anything!"

"Yeah. Come on! Oh and just so you know, when we get back I'm going to take over the first bath I find." Xion said, the others agreeing with the bath.

With that they made their way to the Tower, Princess Minnie was being held in. Where they climbed to the top, avoiding  the barrels one of the Beagle Boys threw down the stairs. They eventually reached the Beagle Boys. 

"So, you've finally made it." the tallest smirked, "Took you long enough."

" **YOU THREE WILL PAY!** " Xion roared. 

"Sorry we kept you waiting, but now justice will be served." Mickey drew his blade. "Justice shows no mercy."

"Hah, it's a shame, no? All that effort just for us to whoop you and send you right back to ze bottom." the second Beagle Boy cackled. 

Without anymore banter, they fought. Xion held nothing back and blasted them with so many Mega Flares, it'd put the Sun to shame. 

Eventually the Beagle Boys surrendered upon their brutal defeat. 

"Xion. Thank you." Mickey said. "Princess Minnie is safe. We couldn't have done it without ya!"

"Happy to help." Xion said before grimacing. "Now I really need a bath, and wash these clothes."

"Oh, my hero." Princess Minnie said to Mickey before turning to Xion. "And I saw what happened to you to be covered in that stuff, as thanks you are welcome to use the royal bath, and will be given some new clothes to replace your current ones."

"Thanks." Xion said gratefully, "For the bath, and especially the new clothes, these are literally the only clothes I own(technically not a lie, the others belong to Sora, are at their home,and don't fit anymore anyway)."

"Huh. It's the bad guys." Goofy said seeing the Beagle Boys get back up.

"Thought we'd go down easy peasy, eh?" The tallest said.

"Lemme at 'em" The middle one said. "This time I'll use more than 1% of my power!" 

Mickey and the boys were about to draw their weapons for battle once more. Xion summoned her Keyblade first. Her demonic expression revealed itself under the vomit infused hair. 

"I'll handle them." Xion practically snarling. "I know it's not very heroic, but I'm covered in cooked dinosaur guts, tired, sore, stinky, and for some reason I don't know while climbing up the stairs of this tower I started feeling cramps, and bloated. I'm more than irritated, but they are the ones stopping me from getting a much needed bath." 

Mickey and the boys took a cautious step away from the Keyblade wielding ticking time bomb. 

"I wonder what's going on." Princess Minnie said. "Oh! This must be her first period. I'll have to explain things when we get back."

At this the Beagle Boys looked wide-eyed at each other, as the Musketeers stepped away, both sides knowing better than to get on a girl's bad side during that time.

The Beagle Boys then paled when they  realized they already were, and as Xion came forward with her Keyblade glowing red hot due to having charged a Mega Flare, but instead of launching it used it to coat the blade in fire, they decided to cut their losses, and jumped out the window before she got close enough to use it. 

" **I"LL NEUTER YOU NEXT CHANCE I GET YA HEAR? I"LL RAM THIS SO FAR NOT EVEN THE DREAM EATERS WILL WANT YOU!** "


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second part of Country ofthe Musketeers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

That night, Xion and Goofy were walking through the training area, with Xion wearing a purple cardigan with a black skirt(which she was glad Xion's memories make it less embarrassing) with normal shoes, while having a slight blush remaining from both learning about that time of the month, female hygiene, and that Princess Minnie taught her while her servants were helping both of them bathe, which took several hours. Luckily Princess Minnie gave her top quality chocolate to help calm her down. Xion recalled the advice. 

_"Now don't eat too much, okay?" Minnie asked, "It's your first time dealing with it, but you'll get used to it, I promise. Also if you feel like it's too much, takinga break never hurts."_

***CRUNCH***

"Being a female is hard." Xion took another bite from her seemlessly endless supply of chocolates in her pockets.

"Gawsh, don' cha think you've had enough? That was the 14th bar you've eatin'." Goofy gave her a worrisome look.

"Don't worry." Xion finished the bar, "I'll know when to quit."

"That's what you said after the 1st bar."

"Yeah, well.... I'm just coping. This new body isn't exactly at it's peak just yet."

Without a moment's notice, Goofy's ears perked up and he shifted his attention to the noise.

"Huh, do you see that?" Goofy asked stopping and looking at the entrance of the training yard.

"Huh, what's up?" Xion asked not seeing anything.

"Hey, you! Not so fast!" Goofy yelled. He beelined towards whatever caught his attention.

"Goofy, where are you going?" Xion followed, before being stopped by  Mickey.

"What's the matter, Xion?"  Mickey said. 

"Goofy just sort of... took off." Xion said turning to Mickey and his dog Pluto. 

"Goofy's gone?" Mickey questioned, "But why would he leave his post?"

"HELP!" 

The three turned, only to see Donald running between them.

"Not you too, Donald?" Mickey said as Donald stopped.

"W-w-what do we do? It's a disaster!" Donald stammered.

"Calm down, Donald!" Mickey said, "Start from the beginning."

"The captain's gonna kidnap Princess Minnie!" Donald reported.

"What!?" Xion repeated, "Why?!" 

"But he's the one who made us Musketeers." Mickey frowned. "He wouldn't. Would he?"

"It was all a big lie." Donald groaned.

"A... lie." The anthromorphi mouse's ears went down with the betreyal.  

"Is it really over? All that training you guys went through? C'mon, you guys are a lot tougher than you think!" Xion rallied their spirits. Or at least Mickey's. 

A moment later, the mouse clenched his fist as his darkened eyes lit with resolution.  "Well...lie or no lie, Musketeers don't ever run from danger!"

"Then it's time for me to get a new job!" Donald proceeding to exit.

"Hold on there Donald!" Mickey called stopping him. "Together we can stop Captain Pete."

"Yeah." Xion said. "We're in this together!"

"C'mon." Mickey said, "We'll be right beside you, 'cause we're friends."

"I just can't  do it. I'm sorry." Donald said leaving.

"Donald!" Mickey called only to be ignored. "Donald..."

"He'll be back, I know it," Xion told Mickey. She raised her bicep, "He may back down at first, but he'll pull through!"

"Aaw thanks, Xion." Mickey smiled.

The two headed to where the Captain would most likely be. Xion could only see a shadowy figure, who recognized both Mickey and herself.

"So, this 'captain' guy's the culprit," Xion said with narrowed eyes. "I wonder what he's up to."

"What am I up to?" A voice suddenly laughed. "I'm up to plenty!"

"Pete!" Xion snarled, and summoned her Keyblade. "You'll regret showing your face around here!" 

"Whozzat?" Pete chuckled. " I don't know you stranger but you know what they always say. A stranger snoopin' around is a stranger to be endangered..." 

Pete snapped, summoning dream eaters all around. 

"Fellas, mangle these yardsticks!" he laughed with glee then made his way towards Minnie's location. 

"Mickey you handle Pete, I'll take care of these ones."  
"Alright,  stay safe."  
"You too!"

Xion fought the dream eaters while Mickey went after Pete. The dream eaters weren't too much of a hassle, however the _period_ was taking it's toll. She held one hand on her stomach, with the other wielding the Keyblade. She swung a few times only for them to easily jump out and strike her sides at every opportunity.

"Tch, these guys just are too annoying." Xion groaned, feeling her insides toss and turn like clothes in a dryer. "This is not a handicap I want to have. Ugh." 

Xion was barely holding her own, when she noticed Mickey get knocked out.

"Mickey!" Xion called as she kicked a bunny dreameater at Pete, while another one took advantage of her distraction to knock her out from behind.  
"Ack!" her vision turned to darkness.  
......  
The peace and quiet while unconscious faded as Xion began hearing the sound of her name being called. Louder and louder. Her eyes began to open as she got up.  
"Xion!" Donald and Goofy shouted in unison as she woke up.

"Donald...Goofy..." Xion mumbled. "Where's Mickey?"

"Captain Pete and his guys took Mickey to Mont Saint-Michel." Goofy gulped. "And that means he's in trouble! Once the tide comes in, the dungeon will fill up with water!"

"And so will Mickey." Donald added.

"Well, come on!" Xion gritted her teeth with frusteration. "We gotta go save him!"

"Oh...but how?" Donald asked.

"What are you saying?" Xion responded. "You and Goofy wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! We're friends for life, remember? And when friends need help, a true friend will always help them."

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed.

"Best of friends to the very end!" Xion chimed in.

"Phooey, alright I'll go to." Donald caved in. 

"Good. Let's go!" Xion said.

With that they made their way to the shore where they took a boat to Mont Saint-Michel and made their way to the dungeon and to Mickey's Cell. When they got to the cell they saw Mickey had just fallen unconscious from the water as Xion grabbed him, and pulled him up.

"Jeez you look all washed up!" Xion joked. 

"...." Mickey said nothing.

"He's still full of water, somebody needs to give him CPR!" Goofy realized, placing his ears against Mickey's chest and checking his watered airways.  

"CP... what?" Xion repeated, "Is that a spell?" 

"It can spell lots of trouble if we don't do it to Mickey." Donald frowned, "Xion, you're the best bet."

"I guess you are." Goofy nodded, "CPR stands for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. It'll to restore oxygenated blood flow to the vital organs. If we push out the water, and give him some oxygen, his lungs will be working in no time!" 

"O-okay, so what will we do?" 

"Donald and I will pump his chest to get the water out, and you'll..." Goofy paused, looking nervous. 

"Spit it out Goof' Mickey's in real danger!" Donald commanded. 

"Well,, Xion gotta give him... mouth to mouth." 

"... our friendship isn't like that kind of friendship." She summoned her Keyblade, "I'll use Aeroga, _carefully._ "

"THEN GET TO IT!"  
***Moments later***

"Donald? Goofy? You too, Xion?" Mickey awoke, "You guys came."

"Mickey we gotta rescue Minnie!" Xion informed. Mickey nodded, he cracked his callused knuckles. 

"C'mon men, and Xion!" Donald said leaving "We gotta save the princess!"

"Aw, fellas," Mickey his ears drooped."We're not even real Musketeers."

"Wrong." Xion shook her head. "You _are_ real Musketeers! And don't let anybody else tell otherwise."

"It doesn't matter what you wear." Donald said.

"Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of ya!" Goofy added.

"You know what?" Mickey smiled. "You're right, pals. When the bunch  of us stick together, then we can accomplish anything! Pete said he was headed for the Opera House. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty! C'mon Musketeers. We've got a Princess to Rescue."

"One for all!" Mickey raised his sword.  
"ALL FOR ONE!" They shouted in unison. 

And with that, they left for the Opera House.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Country of the Musketeer's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

When they arrived inside, Xion saw the Beagle Boys with a chest by the door.

"Over there!" Xion called.

"Oi! Those nitwits!" One Beagle Boy said. "I thought the Mouse had drowned!"

"The boss is gonna be mad." a second said.

"Hurry!" The last one commanded before escaping with the chest to inside.

"Help!" Princess Minnie's muffled voice came from the chest. Mickey's ears perked up. 

"Princess!" Mickey and Xion called before Mickey continued. "Come on. It's time to put our Musketeering to the test!"

They headed inside through the Grand Lobby and into the Theatre. More Dream Eaters appeared. Xion decided to stay behind.

"Xion are you sure you want to fight these guys?"  
"Yeah! I'll head over once I finish things here. Go rescue the princess."

The Musketeers bolted to rescue Minnie while the Dream Eaters focused on Xion. She felt the worse of her cramps loosening up. 

"A-alright I think I can fight now! Just don't take too many hits and rely on magic." Xion aimed her Keyblade carefully. "BRING IT ON!"

...... 

When Xion finished fighting, she reached the side of the stage, where the Musketeers and a free Princess Minnie faced Pete. Captain Pete was on a stage prop with a ship armed with cannons ready to fight. 

"The jig is up, Pete!" Mickey stated. "Give up now or you'll face the power of friendship!" 

"There's no escape!" Donald added.

"Yeah, it's three against one now!" Goofy said only for Pete to laugh.

Pete then looked to the side, where a crate started falling to the Mickey and the others.

"Look out!" Xion shouted, too far away to make it by running. Moments before the crate making any contact, it disappeared. "Huh?"

"Impossible!" Pete awed with his mouth wide open and his back in a horrid posture. 

"Riku," Xion said with a smile, knew, he helped. "Riku saved us. He's been the whole time. All right. Musketeers! Get the princess to safety! I'll handle things here."

"Right. Thanks, Xion!" Mickey said.

"Why you..." Pete said as the others left. "How dare you thwart me in the nick of time! This doesn't add up I tell ya. Hey! Over here, boys!"

The Beagle Boys dropped from the ceiling next to Pete.

"That's right, you'll need help," Xion's eyebrows where angled inwards, and her expression was more than ready for a fight. She was ready for war. "You'll all pay for trying to hurt my friends!" 

With that Xion charged head on. Pete stood no chance against a rainstorm of Mega Flares and Shock Dives from hell itself. Xion made sure to launch a chunk of solid ice at Pete's groin. Never had Xion heard a man yelp in such pain. Her anger did not extinguish. She concentrated the last bit of her magic into the tip of the Keyblade, turning it hotter and hotter. 

"Rrr." Pete groaned, jumping down from the ship."I'll do it myself."

"Good." Xion muttered at Pete for giving the order and used her other two Mega Flares to make the still flaming Keyblade to glow white hot. This would be her last attack. 

"A-actually let's think about this." Pete paused. "It wouldn't happen to be that time of the month would it? Maybe we fight another day' yeah?"

"Yes, it's my period. And no, this fight ends now!" Xion roared, foam practically coming out of her mouth. She was a rabid beast, with nothing to stop her. Pete gulped before Xion in her rage, rushed forward in a rage based attack(including another comet), not giving Pete time to defend himself, especially as the triple megaflare enhanced Keyblade melted through Pete's sword when he tried to block. The assault ended with an explosion. 

The attack left Pete broken, bruised, and with burns all over. Pete lied on the floor, unable to move. He saw Xion slowly move closer to his crouch area, with the Keyblade dragging down the floorboard. The Beagle Boys were in the same position.

"W-wait! What are you--"

***SMASH***

Little Pete was no more. As were Little Beagle Boys. Xion kept her word. She would neuter them. 

Later Pete and the Beagle Boys had been arrested and taken to the prison hospital. 

Now to the ceremony with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Xion kneeling in front of Princess Minnie holding a sword in the ceremony. Her words of graditude played the audience's heartstrings for their bravery and loyalty. 

"In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all," Princess Minnie said pointing the sword at all 4 of them in turn, "I officially dub thee, Royal Musketeers. Thank you all."

"We did it!" Goofy said.

"Fellas." Mickey said pulling his sword.

"All for one, and one for all!" they shouted with pride, their swords touching.

Some time later her period ended and given more pointers from Princess Minnieon  how to deal with it better. She quickly learned the joys of Ice Cream with Chocolate. Currently Xion stood alone in the Training Grounds as the Sleeping keyhole revealed itself. She summoned and her Keyblade, as it changed to **Xion's Rage** , which looked the same but had a different color scheme  that makes it look like the flaming Keyblade she  used against Pete. She unlocked the Sleeping Keyhole and proceeded to the next world.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Symphony of Sorcery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

Xion dived to the next world. 

"W-where am I?" she turned and noticed a familiar Keyblade wielder. 

It was none other than Mickey using music magic. Before she could do a thing, the Spellican arrived and landed a cheap shot from her blind spot and knocked her unconscious.

"Is this..." Xion said upon waking up elsewhere, "Am I back at Master Yen Sid's tower? Something seems off."

It was Yen Sid's tower alright, but the place had darkness all around. She bumped into Mickey.

"King Mickey!" Xion recognized as Mickey nodded before Xion looked around and went to the music score surrounded by the same darkness. "Is this what's troubling him? O-kay?"

With that Xion attacked the dark energy only to be blasted back.

"Gosh, is that a Keyblade?" Mickey asked. "Who are you an apprentice to? I'm Mickey, the Sorcerer's apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Xion muttered, "Wait - am I in a world where the king was still in training? So does that mean this world is sleeping?"

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked. "Are you looking for a Keyblade Master to teach you?" 

"Teach... me?" Xion repeated dumbly. "Oh, uh, I'm Xion - I'm self-taught." _Well, this IS technically training under Master Yen Sid, but he doesn't need to know that, right?_

"That's dangerous," Mickey huffed. "Maybe I can learn a thing or two from you." he smiled nonetheless. 

"Maybe." 

She placed a finger on her chin, reminded about her past adventures. "I've managed to learn enough to be offered to take the Mark of Mastery Exam, I'm currently on."

"Wowwie!" Mickey said. "I'm not even close to ready to take that yet. You must be really good. Any advice?"

"Follow your heart," Xion said with a small smile. "Hey, listen, Mickey, what can I do to save you? I ended up here for a reason after all. We're friends and fellow Keyblade wielders."

"Aw. Thank you, Xion," Mickey said "But it's no use. That creature possesses music that releases darkness. It's stopping anybody from approaching it. I think there's a way to dispel it."

"Okay, how?"

"We need a Sound idea."

"Yeah, we need a good idea, what IS this idea of yours?"

"No no, not a good idea, THE SOUND Idea. We're fresh out sadly."

"O-okay... where do we get this _Sound Idea_?"

"What?" Mickey said. "You'll find one for me?"

"Of course," Xion said.

"Thank you," Mickey said. "But I oughta handle this mainly myself. You'll be back up, how's that work for you?"

"No, I'll handle it all of it myself."

"But you need to focus on your Mark of Mastery."

"This IS my Mark of Mastery, just let me help you Mick."

"Oh, all right."

"So what exactly is a 'Sound Idea'?" Xion asked.

"Hmmm." Mickey said as a different musical score appeared. "Inside this musical score should be a power that can sweep away any darkness. But you gotta be careful. In between these clefs and notes are monsters - not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong."

"Got it," Xion said heading to the score, and releasing a beam of energy from her Keyblade that allowed her to enter. _Really wish I took music back as a Sora. I have no idea what Clefs or Notes are._

She appeared in a mountain area with clouds known as the **Cloudwalk** , not trusting the clouds she used a Reality Shift: Melody Catcher(with her humming/singing along to the music only she could hear) to summon more clouds and rainbow paths (while clearing the way ahead) that she had no choice but to trust, and so she went up the rainbow to the cloud. She collected some inside her pockets, enough to make a bed probably. Maybe enough to make TWO beds. 

"WOW these things are soft." She bounced a little, "I wonder if I could sleep here... maybe another time, when I've become an official Keyblade Master." 

She made her way through the Cloudwalk, and the following Glen using Super Glide, and the Glen because the wind was strong enough to pick her up.  After using Melody Catcher(and singing/humming along), to remove a cloud wall(in the Cloudwalk), and weakening the wind(in the Glen) to pass all the way through(although she was hit by lightning a few times in the Glen, from the storm clouds, which was not pleasant) she ended up in an area with multi-colored fields trapped in a raging storm that soaked Xion to the bone in seconds, and was freezing cold.  After finding the Melody Catcher(and singing/humming along) she cleared the storm from half the fields, then repeated it with the other half, and continued on till she found the Sound Idea.

"So easily you sink into the depths of slumber." A voice said behind her as she approached the Sound Idea. "Which one do you experience more: dreams or nightmares?" 

She summoned her Keyblade, and already in her battle stance. 

"Why are you here?" Xion interrogated. "Second, who are you! Which organization member are you?"

"I knew you needed to come here to get a Sound Idea. A beautiful world isn't it?" The man said looking out from the cliff. "Almost like a dream. Of course, a dream is always better than reality, just as a nightmare is alway's worse. When you wake up, you will wish this was a nightmare, especially now that you no longer have an organization cloak. This will all be over soon."

"What does that mean?" Xion asked as the man just disappeared, leaving her cold, soaked, and confused, before she retrieved the Sound Idea, which dried her off, and warmed her up before she returned to the Chamber where Mickey awaited.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Symphony of Sorcery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

"Thanks, Xion!" Mickey bowed while she stood in front of the dark music score. "I can tell you found the Sound Idea."

"Alright Mick, what now?"

"Now we should put it to work."

With that Xion summoned her Keyblade, and began conducting the beautiful music only for it to fail.

"That's strange..." Mickey tilted his head. "Is one Sound Idea not enough?"

"Don't worry," Xion said. "I've got a friend out there who will help. He's always picking up the slack for me, even when he doesn't realize it."

"Pretty convenient. Tell him I said thanks when you have the chance, won't you?"

"Sure thing."

That was when the second Sound Idea appeared and joined the one Xion retrieved, as Xion conducted the music. 

"Wow!" Mickey said. "The Sounds are joining together to make even more powerful music!"

The two boxes made sounds together that formed a melody. The song produced had reached the dark energy. Moments later the darkness was vanishing right before Mickey and Xion's very eyes. One cloud of darkness had been left. The darkness had shifted formed into a bird of some sort with a broom supporting it while in midair. 

"That's the one responsible for all this!" Mickey said.

"Ok, can we get in there to fight that thing now?"

"Yes," Mickey said. "But first, Xion -"

"I'll be fine!" Xion said. "See you in a jiff."

With that Xion twirled her keyblade and entered the musical realm, where she saw the Spellican. She chased it while riding a thin rainbow track thanks to Flowmotion.

"Get back here!" 

The Spellican acknowledged Xion's quarry and proceeded to launch a storm of meteors and magic blasts. Xion did her best to dodge each attack, but the Spellican had enchanted Xion with a shrinking spell. Both of them shrank to the point of the small debris on the rainbow proved hazardous if collided into. The track was now wider than she was by at least 10 times. She was at least closer to reaching Spellican. The Spellican had its wand aimed straight for Xion. Xion aimed her Keyblade at the debris around them.

"Aero!" 

Gusts cut the debris into pieces and formed a small shield to protect her from the Spellican's next attack. The Spellican had collided into a larger chunk of waste with it's attention on the shield. 

"I got you now! Blizzaga!" 

The Keyblade was pressed against the shield and both blocks of ice and the shield debris was launched at the Spellican with intense speed. The attack had turned the Spellican into mincemeat. The Spellican was defeated without much resistance after that. 

She then reappeared back in the Chamber, almost having a heart attack when she saw Mickey much, much, much larger then she was, now free, and dancing on the desk, before she grew back to normal size unnoticed to Mickey, who eventually spotted her, and made his way over.

"You've been really helpful!" Mickey beamed. "Don't know what I would have done without ya! You're a real pal!"

They shook hands before Mickey gasped.

"Oh no!" He said. "The water! I'm in big trouble if I don't fetch it! See ya real soon, Xion!"

Mickey left carrying buckets for the water as Xion nodded before her Keyblade changed to _Magical Knowledge_ , which looked like the Kingdom Key with a book on the end, as the Sleeping Keyhole appeared.

She then unlocked the sleeping keyhole and entered, however before it closed an organization member appeared.

"YOU!" Xion's face scrunched with anger.

"Don't be so shocked, imposter. You may have opened all the sleeping keyholes, but you're not Sora or Riku, so we don't need you. Enjoy your stay in Darkness." He said releasing a wave of dark energy at the Keyhole, changing its destination as Xion was still traveling through it. 

"AHHHH!!!" Xion had spiraled through and crash-landed onto what appeared to be gravel. Groaning from the fall, she looked at the surroundings: dark, bare, and close to the sea. The sky was hazed with purple and stars. In the distance she saw what appeared to be Castle Oblivion. Or was it?


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out of the Realm of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

As Xion looked around the area, she **felt** the darkness surround her. 

"Ahh! What's the darkness doing?!" Her knees buckled, her entire feeling itself absorbing the darkness. Her body was in pain, that she knew. A flash of light appeared in her hand, her Keyblade took form and the light shined. The light transferred over to her, her body now protected by the light and her outfit prior became a suit of armor, a similar color scheme of her outfit as her Sora days and with the Hearts' emblem labeled in a few places, notably on her chest, thighs, back, and bicep armor area. On the side, the armor also had pockets. [Think of her outfit like the one from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]

_Neat! I can probably put something inside, probably a snack or two. If I'm careful._

Despite its overall weight, she felt stronger than ever. 

"Is this another power of the Keyblade?" Xion examined her new armor, before shaking her head, "I can figure it out later, for now, I need to figure a way out."

She wandered the Realm of Darkness.

"Is this what the Organization member guy mentioned? This place _definitely is dark,_ but how do I get out? Riku went here before, but he escaped through the door. I think." 

Several hours later she heard the sounds of woman roaring followed by the sounds of explosive magic. Curious, she ran to the sound and found a blue-haired woman fighting a large group of heartless. The heartless were bigger than the average shadows she was used to seeing, it was taller and it's limbs were long with its claws more honed. The yellow eyes shined at its target: the woman. Besides fighting, it that appeared the Heartless were protecting a black pillar with a glowing purple stone on top of it.

_If heartless are here, then that means my Dream Eaters aren't here either! Does that mean I escaped the Mark of Mastery? Did I pass? DId I beat Riku? Is this armor the proof I'm a Keyblade Master?!_

Ignoring her previous thoughts, Xion joined the fight. She slashed a Neoshadow that went for the woman's blind spot. The woman paused in her combat, and stared at Xion with disbelief, her eyes unsure of what she witnessed.  
   
"C'mon, we need to keep fighting, these Neoshadows are still here. Introductions later!"  
"..." the woman said nothing and continued fighting the heartless. "

Xion's power in the armor was significant, however, the Neoshadows were in their territory with their powers at their peak. Xion targetted the largest of the horde and dodged the quick slashes from the big one. She dived. Gave a Keyblade uppercut, but it didn't falter. Not even a stagger. It struck and Xion guarded. The force felt like a truck. Xion crashed into two different Neoshadows which got destroyed by the impact. The large Neoshadow stood there. Xion looked at the horde around, its numbers diminishing while the woman she saw fighting multiplied by a few. One after another, the woman targetted anything that moved it seemed.

"W-wha?"  
" **GHOST DRIVE!** "

The blue-haired woman had one arm completely cowled in darkness. The other had a Keyblade. She slashed relentlessly like a hurricane without a stop, and endured any attack the Neoshadows tried to do. In minutes, the largest Neoshadow was the last one remaining. The woman charged, her Keyblade began to shine. It charged as well. The Neoshadow went for a knuckle drop, luckily the woman spun gave it an uppercut with the hand cowled in darkness. It arched into the air. With it in the still, she spun at intense speed and aimed her Keyblade at it. 

" **SHOTLOCK: LIGHTBLOOM!** " She roared. 

Orbs of light crash-bombed into the Neoshadow and defeated in an instant. 

The dust settled and there was only Xion and the woman left. The woman seemed stunned by Xion's presence. 

"Who. Are. You?" The girl said. "Why do you have a Keyblade Armor?"

Xion paused, unsure of how to react. She decided a friendly approach would work best, no need to make an enemy of the woman who decimated a horde of that size.

"My name is Xion," Xion responded. "I was looking for a way out of this world after I was sent here by someone else. Also what exactly is... Keyblade Armor? This just appeared on its own shortly after I arrived."

"Hmm, the Keyblade chooses people of worthy merit, so I'll believe you." The woman smiled, "I'm Aqua, a Keyblade Master." 

"Woah! The only other Keyblade Master I've seen is Mickey."

"Y-you know Mickey?! You know a boy named Ventus or a man by the name Terra by any chance?!"

"Yeah, we're good friends. Ventus and Terra? Never heard of them before."

"..."Aqua's fist cracked, and her smile was slowly changing into a snarl, "He left me here. He'll pay."

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean too! Master Aqua don't fight Mickey."

"Why? I can just grab the World Stone behind me and escape. Do you **know** how long I've been here? Years, maybe a little more than a decade."

"Wait, if you're a Keyblade Master, where's your Keyblade Armor?"

"Broken in a fight. A really big fight. It's a long story, but it's how I ended up here the Realm of Darkness. No Keyblade Armor, no way I'm making it out of the darkness in one piece" she showed her armed cowled in darkness, "Learned that the hard way."  
"Gee, that's a real shame. So, how do we get out?"

Aqua pointed to the World Stone.

"Those Neoshadows were fighting me to protect that stone, called a World Stone, that can let a single person escape to another world, as long as you have a strong connection with someone in another world, and know the name of the world they are on. It'll protect me from the darkness if I use it too. They are **very** rare, but I've finally found it." she paused, looking at Xion worriedly, "Maybe you should use it."  
"But you've been here for so long? You found it, so you can use it." Xion denied. "Besides I still have my armor, your's is damaged you need to get out first."  
"No, I'm more experienced in this realm, you probably have the mission of your own to do. I'll find another way out." she tossed Xion the World Stone and proceeded to leave. "If I'm lucky I'll find one in another decade or so..."  
"WAIT! I have an idea."  
"?"  
Xion raised her Keyblade. 

"Sleepga, sleepga, sleepga, sleepga." Xion cast.  
"... You call that magic?" Aqua looked disappointed but smiled a little, "What was your plan there exactly?"  
"Make you sleep and put you in my pocket while I used the World Stone. This armor has pockets."  
"Why would I need to be asleep?" she yawned.  
"So that you couldn't resist. You seemed pretty set on self-sacrifice."  
"You could've just-"  
"Mini, mini, mini, mini." Xion continued casting, shrinking Aqua to pocket capacity.  
"Asked."

Xion scooped Travel-sized Aqua into her pocket and used the World Stone.  
"Hey Xion, thank you."  
"No problem." she activated the World Stone, "Kairi, Destiny Islands."

The stone then glowed, and the two, reappeared on top of Kairi, as she was sitting on the tree that grew Papou Fruit. Without her Keyblade Armor, leaving her in the clothes Minnie had given her, as she fell back first on Kairi, knocking Kairi out. Aqua grew to her original size and stretched before she could get out of the pocket successfully and accidentally gave Xion an uppercut, knocking her out. Xion's Keyblade changed to a black keyblade with streaks of glowing white with darkness mixed in.

" **I'm FREE! Ah- XION! KAIRI!?** " Aqua looked beside her and noticed the two unconcious females.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi and Aqua find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

"Ngh.." Xion groaned, feeling like she got hit by a truck. 

When Xion awoke she saw a suspicious Aqua and Kairi.

"Kairi, Aqua, what happened?" Xion asked.

"I accidentally punched you when I grew back," Aqua said. "After I saw the two of you knocked out, I brought you into the shade and waited for you to wake up. When Kairi woke up, we found something strange."

"Oh." Xion dumbly said as bad feeling in her stomach arose.

 "She can sense a connection with you, but she only has with one other, and that's not you. On top of that, she doesn't know anyone named Xion. So the World Stone shouldn't have worked. So the question is: who are you, and  how did you really get us out of the Realm of Darkness?"

Aqua summoned her Keyblade. Xion took a step back. 

"If you're Vanitas, this will be your end."

"Vanitas?"

Aqua was already in her battle stance. Xion took another step, only to fall to the sandy floor. Aqua took another step, the bloodlust of over a decade began to seep, her aura began to reveal itself. _This is bad!_

"Nonono!! I am Xion, err.. least I am now." Xion sighed before explaining everything that happened before they could interrupt. "I just finished the last keyhole when an organization member appeared and changed the destination, dropping me in the Realm of Darkness where I met Aqua. I swear!"

"Sora..." Kairi whispered before hugging the Xion while crying, with Xion starting to cry as well."I believe you."

Xion held Kairi, comforting her friend.

"Do you know what happened to your original body?" Aqua interrupted. 

"Not exactly," Xion frowned. "The organization member that was following me said they had it, and that there was a shattered heart inside it, so the most likely place would be The World That Never Was,  but I don't know where exactly, or where the shattered heart came from."

"I do," Kairi said, making  Aqua and Xion look at her. "Do you remember when you were Sora, and my heart hid from the darkness inside yours?"

"Yeah. It was my first adventure." Xion said confused. "Why?"

"While in there I found another heart that was shattered, and hiding in your heart while their shattered heart repaired itself, that's most likely where it came from," Kairi said, before hesitating and taking a  deep breath. "Since we've separated I tried to find a way to help, but the only way I can do that is finding another body as a vessel: yours. We'll give the broken heart your body instead. You would never get your old body back."

"But it will work, right?"  Xion asked.

"Yeah," Kairi said.

"That's fine," Xion said. "I don't mind staying as Xion, permanently if it helps others. Besides, I'm already used to it thanks to the memories merging. I've already worn girl clothes and got a period."

"Can't we just find the original heart, find Sora's original body, put Sora back inside his original body, and put the other heart inside Xion's body?" Aqua interrupted. "There's no need to be so self-sacrificing. Xion-Sora, Periods never go away when you get older. Sometimes it gets even worse. Going back to Sora is always an option."

They ignored Aqua. 

"Do you know whose heart it is?"

"It doesn't matter," Xion said as Kairi shook her head. "If we can help someone we should. What's the spell?"

"Here," Kairi said handing over the book with the spell from her nearby bag as Xion and Aqua looked it over.

"Well then, time to head to The World That Never Was." Xion said putting the book in her inventory. "That's where we'll most likely find them."

"Right," Aqua said, summoning her Keyblade.

"I'm coming too." Kairi said summoning her own Keyblade to the other's shock.

"Was this because of the time you touched my Keyblade?" (Only Kingdom Hearts BBS players from Aqua's story understand) 

"I forgot, you have a keyblade too." Xion said with a smile before frowning. "It will be dangerous."

"Yep." Kairi said. "And I know, but I've been practicing, plus my heart was in yours when you first learned, so I learned the skills with you, even if I only recently got a keyblade to use them with. Plus unlike you, I didn't spend a year asleep losing skill."

"I'll test you in battle." Aqua interrupted. "I'll fight you."

"Right," Kairi said as they moved down the beach before fighting, with Kairi not standing much of a chance against a Keyblade veteran with more than 10 years of experience along with rigorous fighting nonstop. A high school girl didn't really have much of a shot in retrospect. At least she tried and got a hit in. 

"You won, and Aqua said that must mean you are strong enough to take the Mark of Mastery as well," Xion said healing Kairi and Aqua.

"Skill, and strength wise." Aqua said, "There are other qualities needed as well."

"Right," Kairi said. "Now let's go."

With that, all three used their Keyblades to open a path to The World That Never Was. They're now at the **World That Never Was**.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.

After diving to The World That Never Was(with Xion, Aqua, and Kairi working together to destroy the Queen Buzzerfly) They made their way through to the throne room of the organization.

Meanwhile...

Riku had just defeated Young Xehanort. Wiping the sweat off his brow, it seemed as if he still had some fight left.

 **"STOPZA."**

Riku turned and recognized his anthropomorphic pal, King Mickey Mouse. 

"Are you okay, Riku?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey." Riku thanked as the Stopza Mickey cast earlier wore off.

"Master Xehanort!" Mickey said drawing Riku's attention to the tallest throne. "We were right about you!"

"All of this was decided," Master Xehanort said. "My twelve selves would welcome me here on this day when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight."

"Why are you doing this?" Mickey asked.

"In ancient times, people believed light was a gift," Master Xehanort explained. "from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors died for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War'. The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces - seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the χ-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly...I can admit that now."

"What you did back then -" Mickey said pointing at Xehanort "your mistakes - changed the destinies of three of my friends."

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance," Xehanort said. "I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade...the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend...and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

"I couldn't find a way to save them," Mickey said with despair. "But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should have seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

"Yes. They were all my doing." Xehanort responded. "I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed." Riku interrupted. "Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts."

"Yes, he did." Xehanort agreed. "That dull, ordinary boy - a keyblade wielder so unlike any, I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions - the seven guardians of light, and the thirteen seekers of darkness."

"Seven guardians of light?" Mickey questioned. "Well, for keyblade wielders, me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be...That means...the thirteen seekers of darkness..."

"Yes, little king. Perceptive." Xehanort praised. "But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you, three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek -"

"The χ-blade!" Xehanort and Mickey said together.

"But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united," Xehanort said standing on his throne and summoning his keyblade as the throne Sora's body was on began to rise to his level. "All the seats have been filled, and now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest! And the shattered heart inside just makes it easier."

"No!" Mickey said.

"Sora!"

The two went to save Sora, only to be stopped by two organization members as Master Xehanort shot his spell at Sora's body, only for it to explode.

"He made it!" Mickey exclaimed.

"You." The member pinning Mickey to the side of the throne said as he looked at the man holding Sora's body.

"Axel!" One said.

"Axel? Please." He said. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" The organization member said.

"Promises to keep," Lea responded. "I'll always be there to get my friend's back. What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now let's find out what happens!"

With that Lea had to block an attack from Isa.

"'Look out!" Mickey called noticing that three of the others were attacking Lea from behind while his weapon was locked with Isa's, only for one to be knocked out with a fireball, one a beam of water, and one a beam of light.

"What?!" Isa said as Lea broke off, and jumped down to where Mickey and Riku had just freed themselves, as they looked to where the attacks came from, and saw Xion, Kairi, and Aqua.

"Aqua!" Mickey said in surprise. "You're free. I tried for years to find a way. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Kairi!" Riku exclaimed. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous."

"The puppet!" Young Xehanort eyes' widened. "How? I trapped you in the Realm of Darkness."

"Simple," Aqua smiled. "Xion figured out a way to use a world stone to get both of us out of there."

"Well now." Master Xehanort grinned. "This is a surprise. I expected the other guardians of light to show up, but I didn't expect it to be you three. The misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend, a Princess of Heart that hid in Sora's heart and a puppet never suppose to exist."

"Puppet of the organization?" Riku asked looking suspiciously at Xion. "Y-you're not the same one from before. You remind me of Sora, somehow."

"That's actually Sora inside there," Kairi commented.

"What?!" He looked dumbfounded by this answer.

"The original Xion was created to hold my power to speed up Kingdom Hearts with Roxas. When Roxas defeated her, everyone's memories of her faded, and she merged with me." Xion said as the others(except Kairi, and Aqua, who had heard this during the trip to The World That Never Was, after Kairi asked about the original Xion) listened. "Her body was merged as well, and when we started the Mark of Mastery, and my original body was consumed by the darkness she gave me her body, and memories, which during the Mark of Mastery merged with my heart."

"Sora!" Mickey and Riku exclaimed in shock.

"I go by Xion in this body." Xion said with a grin. "A way to remember her. No one deserves to be forgotten."

"No!!!" Aqua, who had been examining Sora's old body said in shock.

"What is it?" Xion and Kairi asked.

"The heart inside Sora's original body, it's Ventus'!"

"What!" Mickey said in shock.

"But how?" Aqua said. "When his heart disappeared I placed his body in a protected place, where It still remains to this day."

She tried to grab Ventus however some arrows stopped her. 

"Braig!" 

"It's Xigbar now. Doesn't matter, we got what we want!" Xigbar gloated as he snatched Sora's body and brought it to Master Xehanort who cast the spell again.

"No!" Xion, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Mickey, and Lea cried seeing Sora's body became a vessel for Xehanort. Sora's soft brown hair turned a bright silver, and his skin became tan like the other Xehanorts. Norted Sora opened his eyes, revealing a pair of golden eyes instead of his past blue. The transformation was successful. He had an aura of light surrounding him nonetheless. The light concentrated into his heart and burst to where the group was. The light had taken a form and seconds later it had the form of a body. The body had the Organization outfit with the wielder having blonde spiky hair. His boots landing softly on the white ground. Norted Sora launched a dark aura of magic at them only for it to be deflected by a pillar of light, followed by a gummi ship crashing down. 

"Sora didn't stay sharp... " the blond said. 

"R-" Xion could only stutter.

"H-he looks like Ven!" Aqua was expressionless. 

"Roxas!" Lea grinned. "H-how?!"

Roxas turned to his best friend, "I can accept merging with Sora, but I can't accept becoming one of Xehanort's vessels, or letting him hurt my friends."

In a simple motion, he had summoned two keyblades, one in light and the other in darkness. The gummi ship was open now, with Minnie, Donald, and Goofy arriving.

"Minnie!" Xion said as she saw the one who cast the shield, "Donald, Goofy!"

"Have we met?" Minnie asked causing Xion to remember that this is the real Minnie, not the dream Minnie. 

"Minnie, what are you doing here?" Mickey asked.

"I was worried, so I came to help," Minnie said. "We can't let the darkness win. Donald, Goofy and I will provide support!"

"We have all the vessels needed, and you have more than 7. No matter we'll destroy you nonetheless."

The battle began. Chaotic. 

_Saix, Xemnas, and Vanitas vs Roxas and Lea._

Roxas was being targetted by both Vanitas and Xemnas on both sides, each keyblade occupying the other. Saix was controlling the fight against Lea, who could do so much against the Berserker. 

"What's wrong Ven?!" Vanitas cackled, "You look a lot stronger than last time, finally grow a pair?"

"S-shut up!" Roxas grit his teeth, trying to not get hit by Xemnas' Eternal Blades. Eventually, he summoned a few light pillars to distract Vanitas while he charged at Xemnas. Xemnas dodged each strike and slashed Roxas on his chest with an unstoppable spin. Vanitas took over once Xemnas was done and electrocuted Roxas with dark lightning until Roxas couldn't stand anymore. Lea tried to talk Saix out of his berserk form, but no change was possible. Lea summoned two large mass of flames and hurled them at him out of despair and anger. Vanitas launched his Keyblade to absorb the hit, hitting Saix safe. Xemnas took over and blasted Lea with a bombardment of lasers. Lea fell next to Roxas, unable to stand back up. 

_Young Xehanort and Ansem vs King Mickey and Riku_

"If only you accepted the darkness, things could've gone differently." Ansem sighed.

"Deal with it!" Riku slashed, only for Young Xehanort to kick Riku on the ribs unexpectedly. Mickey fought Ansem but he was already exhausted fighting the hordes of Nobodies hours prior. He rolled out of Ansem's dark clutches but fell for Young Xehanort's Balloonra. Mick fell unable to recover. Riku was dodging each blast until Stopza was used on him by Ansem.

"The world of magic is a wondrous thing. Too bad you'll never experience it." Young Xehanort smirked.

_Larxene and Riku Replika vs Aqua_

Aqua easily defeated Riku Replika without breaking a sweat, however when Larxene created duplicated, Aqua created a bubble around herself to guard. Too bad lightning's powerful against water, knocking Aqua down as the thundery torture was too much to bear.

_Marluxia, Luxord, Xehanort vs Donald, Goofy, and Minnie_

Marluxia and Luxord were defeated by Donald's unexpected Zettaflare. Xehanort knocked Minnie down and outclassed Goofy and a weakened Donald. A shame they didn't heal. 

_Master Xehanort, Xigbar and Norted Sora vs Kairi and Xion._

All the spamming in the world did Xion nothing as Norted Sora responded with his own dark orbs. Smoke was created left and right. Xigbar shot from all directions with the clouded vision, getting more hits as time went on. Kairi was being out skilled at every turn against the Master himself. Master Xehanort didn't look phased by Kairi's abundant usage of light magic. 

Eventually, the seven lights were scattered on the ground, with Xion, and Kairi being the only ones standing, and that only by using their Keyblades as crutches.

"It's over." Master Xehanort gloated. "The light has fallen, and I will continue my ambitions without your interference."

The last two wielders of light stood together. 

"It's not over yet." Xion coughed. "Kairi, any bright ideas left?"

She noticed Kairi was glowing, who grabbed her hand. "Sora, believe that this will work."

"I believe you." No hesitation.

They raised their hands off their keyblades and into the air above and between them both.

"Wha-what's going on Kairi? My body feels so... strong!" Xion asked as she also began to glow.

"What's this?!" Master Xehanort exclaimed backing up as a beam of energy shot down from the light and dark beams earlier met, and covered their hands. When it stopped they were both holding the hilt of the reformed χ-blade.

"Impossible!" Master Xehanort cried in shock. "I was supposed to get the χ-blade, not you two!"

"By my power as Princess of Heart..." Kairi began eyes glowing with pure light. "And my Prince Sora, or in the body of Xion a Princess of new Light!"

"Combined with the power of the χ-blade." They both said together as their glows spread to cover the χ-blade. "Final Judgement!"

The χ-blade resonated with Kingdom Hearts. It released a wave of power in all directions, the ones under darkness were vanquished, and completely obliterated.  Ventus' shattered heart remained. The others were safe, as well as completely healing Ventus' shattered heart which was given to Aqua. The glow faded from Xion, and Kairi, as the χ-blade disappeared, and the two fell unconscious holding onto each other.

Riku and Roxas were the first ones to get back up.

"I'd knew you'd get back up, Roxas."

"Takes more than that to beat me."

They saw Kairi and Xion holding hands.  
"No way we could beat that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this was the longest chapter yet. And next is the epilogue.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kingdom Hearts
> 
> WowWaldo from fanfiction net, and now on here on A03, helped me with the editing. Props to him especially for helping with the battles, details and epilogue. Check out his stories if you're into Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Message from WowWaldo to readers: Hey guys and gals, hope you enjoyed "Darkness begone, forgotten no more" written by Storyreader21 and edited by me, Wow Waldo. It's been an interesting experience, to say the least. Over 20 chapters written in the span of at least around 5 months. Started beginning of January 2019 and ends here, May 2019. Feel free to look at my stories here in Archives of Our Own or Fanfiction net. I mainly do Kingdom Hearts but a bit of RWBY too. Feedback is nice.

_"Jeez and here I thought I was a heavy sleeper, this is just crazy!" A familiar voice sighed, "10 naps are enough for me, thank you. How long are they going to sleep there?"_

"Only 10? I could go a few weeks of resting, fighting for decades really makes the body sore." a bluenette yawned, "But there are still other things we need to do, like preparing for Xehanort to come back and getting Terra back."

"C'mon Aqua you need to relax and I need to train." the Roxas doppelganger pouted. "I bet the other me thinks so too." he turned to the real Roxas, "Ah.."

Past Riku chatting with Mickey and Minnie while Donald and Goofy were eating cake, Ven, Lea, and Aqua stared at the brooding Duel-Wielder. His attention was focused on the slumbering Kairi and sleeping Xion. Or, Sora inside Xion's body that is. His eyebrows were inwards and focused on the ravenette. He sighed. 

"Hey Rox' they'll wake up when they need to. Cheer up, we made it in one peace!" Lea gave him a slap on the back, "Once they're awake you can ask all the questions in the world, like why-" _Except Isa_. 

"I will. I know Xion, the real one, wanted to save Sora and me. I-it's just, giving her body to him was something I never saw coming. Now Sora wanting us to call him 'Xion' like the original it feels. Weird. Maybe I'm not supposed to feel weird about it, seeing a best friend reincarnated after killing them." (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days players understand) 

Aqua finally joined the conversation while Ventus poked the sleeping saviors. 

"Roxas," Aqua joined in, "Xion decided to sacrifice herself, and Sora wants to honor her by going by Xion. I think it's sweet. I think you should call her Xion from now on. Unless she says otherwise."

"I, I guess I can live with that. Sor.. er Xion wants me to do that, so I will." Roxas finally decided. 

"Hey they're awake!" Lea noticed. 

Xion and Kairi groaned as they woke up, brushing off Ventus' finger. The two gals blushed once they realized they were cuddled up together.

"Ah, good you're awake." Aqua smiled. "I even had enough time to get Ventus back and put his heart back."

Xion looked around and recognized Aqua, Riku, Lea, Mickey, Minnie, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Ventus, and Master Yen Sid. 

Xion, and Kairi both looked confused for a moment before remembering.

"Unfortunately," Riku frowned, "Sora's body was destroyed, so there's no way to return Xion to Sora."

"That's fine," Xion placed her hands on the back of her head in a casual way. "Before the battle, I was already planning on giving my body to Ventus since his shattered heart was healing in it. I'm glad you weren't destroyed as well."

"Thanks." Ventus said.

"What exactly did you two do anyway?" Riku asked. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure Kairi temporarily turned me into a princess, since she called me her Prince Sora." Xion recalled.

In her peripherals, she noticed Kairi's sweet blush. 

"No, all I did was unlock a power already there. Just as there are seven Princesses of Heart, there are seven Princes of a New Light. I-I think." Kairi guessed, 

Master Yen Sid stepped in, "I had no idea you knew of the Princes of New Light. Those scriptures were told in the tales of time."

"My grandma told me a bit about them before I ended up in Destiny Islands." Kairi informed, "Though I guess now it would be six Princes of a New Light, and one Princess of a New Light."

"Sounds like they'd have the same powers ignoring titles and genders." Ventus said. 

"So I'm now a Princess of New Light? Sweet. Is that what the warm energy I feel flowing through me is?" Xion asked looking at her hands.

"You can still feel it?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Xion asked confused.

"A Prince of New Light's power is to go dormant once unlocked." Master Yen Sid explained. 

"You are the only one to become a girl." Roxas added, "Maybe it's normal."

"None of us have SEEN a Prince or Princess of New Light besides Xion," Goofy added. "I thought Minnie was one."

"I'm a QUEEN, not an amateur." Minnie laughed.

"You don't mind do you?" Xion asked nervously when one of the implications hit her. "I'm not a Prince anymore."

"Why would I?" Kairi asked confused.

"Because that means that while I was once your Prince Sora, now I'm Princess Xion." Xion said fearing rejection. "I don't even have a world to rule."

"Oh, Xion." Kairi said with soft eyes, "I don't care about fancy titles, I care that it's you."

With that she leaned in, and much to Kairi's pleasant surprised kissed her on the lips. It was a quick one, but it got the message through. The others were either shocked or turned away. No one anticipated their boldness.

"I love you." Xion beamed.

"And I love you, my princess," Kairi responded also with a smile.

Before they could kiss again they were interrupted.

"R-right." A blushing Master Yen Sid said placing a crystal ball on the desk in front of him. "This crystal ball will show us both Riku, and unfortunately Xion's Mark of Mastery exams. After we watch it I will deliver the verdict."

"Unfortunately?" Xion and Riku repeated.

"Get some popcorn this will take a while." Mickey sighed, "I remember my footage."

"I remember that!" Minnie blushed, "You tried to-"

 **"SHHH! Not with the kids around."** Mickey whispered. 

"Oh fine." 

The group watched their adventures Riku and Xion experienced throughout their journey. Everyone got closer like watching a movie. 

**_*Riku interacting with Shiki*_ **

"Someone doesn't like girls." Roxas joked, "Afraid they'll eat you eat?"

"Maybe, bet you'd like hanging with Neku."

"How so?"

"You both like brooding a lot."

**_*Xion first encounter with Judge Frollo*_ **

"Finally someone said." Riku laughed.

"Here I thought they just loved tacky outfits," Ventus said.

"It gets the job done." Roxas shrugged. 

"I'm sorry, but it keeps the darkness out." Lea said, "You tell me when you find an alternative."

**_*Xion denying Tron as her lover*_ **

"Talk about a-" Lea was about to joke.

"Don't." Kairi's eyes darkened, "Xion would never." 

**_*Xion with the Blue Fairy*_ **

"Did you ever talk to her again?" Mickey asked.

"No. I doubt I ever will either." Xion said deadpanned. 

"That was the most self-aware I've ever seen you get." Roxas laughed, "The only time you stayed sharp."

**_*Neku saying Noi, short for annoying*_ **

"Hehe. I need to write that one down." Riku noted.

"Is anything you do original?" Ventus piqued.

"Says the clone." Roxas eyed. 

**_*Xion fighting the creations of the Spellican*_ **

"Wow, Roxas can you do any of that?" Lea asked, "I mean, you were Xion's nobody."

"I don't use magic. I can just slice through." 

"Magic is lame." Ventus agreed.

"Silence, Keyblade Apprentice." Keyblade Master Aqua commanded. 

**_*Mickey running away for the bucket*_ **

"You never found the bucket, you were lazying around! Relying on others." Master Yen Sid said with ire in his eyes.

"I'm the King, you can't stop me!" Mickey grinned. 

**_*Xion watching Aqua fight the hordes*_ **

The girls wooed Aqua for her prowess. 

"You go! Show 'em how it's done!" Minnie clapped. 

**_*Xion getting Vored by the Tyranto Rex back in Musketeer World*_ **

"So Xion, want some clam chowder?" Riku joked.

"Riku, you'll love what happens later. I think you'll want some sliced cucumbers after this." Xion countered.

Kairi clutched Xion closer when she got eaten by a Tyranto Rex, as well as laughing as dream Minnie(to real Minnie's surprise) explained female need to know information while bathing together. 

**_*Xion neuter Dream Pete and Beagle Boys*_ **

The girls laughed while boys watched in horror at the yelps of pain they gave out, knowing no one could save them. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Roxas paled. 

"I'm sure glad I have Maxie safe and sound." Goofy wiped a sweat. "If that happened to me, at least he can carry the family last name."

"Who's Maxie?" Aqua asked.

"My son. He's in college I think." Goofy beamed with pride. "His mother died while giving birth." he stopped smiling, "Let's just watch the movie."

They decided to not continue to ask any more about Goofy's life. 

After watching the final battle against the organization, the crystal shut off, and Master Yen Sid frowned.

"The two of you both deserve to be Keyblade Masters." Master Yen Sid said with a sigh, as the others started celebrating before he interrupted. "However, Xion because your original body was consumed by darkness at the beginning, by Keyblade Law, your Mark of Mastery does not count, meaning Riku is the only one to become a Keyblade Master."

"What!" Kairi said as Xion looked heartbroken, causing Kairi to hug her.

"Good job Riku," Xion said shakily.

"You deserve it too," Riku said. "You don't deserve to fail because of a technicality from the very beginning of the test, especially not  with everything you went through."

"Who said she failed?" Master Yen Sid asked looking at Xion in Kairi's lap as she comforted her. "I said her Mark of Mastery did not count, in other words, she has to take it again, not that she failed. Though this time it will be different, and since Kairi has proven herself ready as well, she can take it with her. Hopefully, in the end, they both will be Keyblade Masters as well."

"Great, while their training what should we do in the meantime?" Ventus asked, "Am I finally ready to take the test."

"Sure, and we need to prepare for the real final battle. Last time we barely won due to Kairi and Xion's powers. Next time, we'll be stronger and ready." Aqua said, "Also I want Terra back from Xehanort's hands."

"I want to bring Isa back." Lea said with a burning desire, "He needs to know the truth."

"I want to bring Namine back, she deserves to become a real person," Riku stated.

"We'll help the King with whatever he wants to do." Goofy and Donald stated, "It's our sworn duty."

While everyone else was preparing to work on their own goals, preparing for the inevitable battle that would happen, Xion and Kairi looked at each other and nodded, before looking at Master Yen Sid. 

"We'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished. As you saw the ending makes a good place for a sequel. I don't have any idea what to do for one, so I will let anyone else(including multiple others) write it as long as they follow the following rules:
> 
> 1) Xion and Kairi go through the Mark of Mastery together, and both not only do not die(I heard Kairi did in kingdom hearts 3. That's not allowed), but both also become Keyblade Masters
> 
> 2) Xion never returns to Sora, not even temporarily.
> 
> 3) The pairing is Xion/Kairi, no breaking up and pairing with others.
> 
> 4) Somehow include their powers as a Princess of Heart, and a Princess of a New Light
> 
> and 5) Let both me and WowWaldo know the link to the story.
> 
> Also it is not required, but I would prefer if you do change the clothes to similar to kingdom hearts 3, then like Kairi's dress would have cat ears, Xion's dress would either have cat or fox ears, though this is not a requirement.


End file.
